


Taako Bell: Secret of the Wings

by I_Otaku



Series: Mid 2000s movie AUs [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I don't have a better explanation than that, M/M, Taako is Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell!AU, sequel out now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Taako is a Tinker fairy, born with his twin sister Lup on the day the rainbow sun kisses the earth and makes every dewdrop shine like a sky full of stars. He grows into his title, reclaimed from Tinker to a subcategorized Cooking Talent Fairy. And shit's great. Everything is fine. Until he experiences his first Fall to Winter season change, and his new pixie curiosity takes him off the beaten path, and into the arms of a mysterious stranger. Glowing wings are just the first of Taako's problems as he does his best to live his life. If he accidentally causes a near world ending catastrophe trying to get some dick, that's just a side effect.





	1. Chapter 1

On a warm spring night, a child’s laugh carries a light to the Pixie Hollow Tree. A special light, one that as it lands--bright and blindingly white--divides into two. And from these two lights comes two fairies. **Lup** , the first fairy speaks as she stands. **Taako** , echoes her twin as he follows. They come into the world holding hands, hesitant as the fairies present rumble and chatter. On the special date and twins, the situation is more than rare. It's near impossible.

_Twins, twins! What a rarity, there has only been one set of twins before! Two of them! Copies! On the blessed day no less!_

And as they speak their names, the Queen Fairy stands from her own throne. Carefully descending the staircase to her new children she nods, extending a hand to each twin. With two shallow nods and furtive glances the twins place a hand in each of the Queen’s. The Tree erupts in cheers, they will stay and find their talent.

Light casts from the center of the space, shadows across the smooth bark of the flooring and shifting shade from the leaves and branches. The twins feel the tree beneath them shake just slightly. In front of each group appears a relic, an object to which the twins cannot understand. Slowly rising up to meet these relics, are wooden pedestals decorated minutely with similar objects.

Both new fairies are intimidated just so, watching and hesitating.

The night breeze is chilled, it whips Lup’s hair and her ears perk up. Each pedestal grows, and it begins to make sense. They show the product of each group’s work. Tools, with their callings and skills. The Queen steps back out of the center light, to meet three others decorated in eccentricities. The twins both feel outcasted, left to a sea of options and uncertainty.

The Queen speaks after consulting her lackeys. “Choose, or let them choose for you.” She says, her long white hair glowing in the dim spring night. Her smile also glows, but with safety. Maybe things will end up alright after all.

 

Taako is hesitant, he spins slowly around the center of the tree as each artifact waits. Lup holds his hand instead intrigued. They again make eye contact, and nod. Lup leads carefully examining each. They can just barely make out figures behind the pedestals, hidden in shadow as an unseen audience. The harness intrigues her, as does the cutlass and both garner quiet cheers as she investigates them. But she is unsure.

Nearby the Queen are the three different pixies, they talk and murmur as the twins peruse. She watches them with a sharp eye, distrustful. The shortest, a man with orange hair and a thick moustache feels her gaze. They meet eyes as Taako investigates the audience. The moustache man tilts his head and smiles in a way that makes his face crinkle with smile lines.

 

She looks where he pointed, and feels a small tug towards one of the relics. The whirlwind calls to her. As she nears, the tree murmurs. The small cyclone spins on the pedestal, and as Lup reaches out to the artifact it leans into her palm.

More murmurs.

She looks back at Taako, who smiles and releases her hand. She reaches towards it again, scooping the small wind current into her hands and it spins. It wobbles in her grip but begins to glow a beautiful silver.

“A Fast Flying fairy,” The Queen says, nodding slowly and taking some sort of knitting from one of her lackeys. “Lup, those are fairies who control the wind, help protect and aide in less direct means. They are fast, fiery, and make themselves known. Is this who you are?”

She nods, a smile growing across her face as she starts to play with the wind, passing it back and forth, rolling it over her shoulders and laughing. The lights dim, instead glowing to reveal the three fairies seated behind the pedestal.

“Sloane?” The Queen speaks, hands beginning to move her needles quick and with purpose.

The fairy closest to the pedestal, one of the three replies. “Yes Queen Istus.” She says, moving to kneel on the leaf. “My name is Sloane, I will help you learn.” She smiles, her air more mischievous than truly selfless. It makes Lup smile, and nod.

“Lup.” She says. She looks over her shoulder, back at the pixie with the red cape and orange moustache. He nods. She minutely returns the gesture.

“Taako? What calls to you?” Queen Istus asks, “Your sister has found her calling.”

Taako hesitates again, looking at the nearly dozen options and reaching for Lup’s hand again. She takes it, offering the cyclone in her hand to him. He reaches out, gently touching it to have the cyclone whirl rapidly out of control. He winces as Lup reclaims it, and shakes his head.

The water calls to him first, a dew drop that floats above the pedestal. But he can barely hold it for a moment before it pops to cast water onto the floor. He looks at Lup again, before tracking her gaze to the pixie behind the Queen, who tilts his chin to the other end of the circle. Lup nods to him, in a manner that says _Trust in him for now._ He follows along, and blinks at the remaining artifacts.

Very quickly, Taako is drawn to the small trinkets that float in a wrapped leather pouch. They catch the light and shine in a way that makes him forget the eyes on him. He approaches, and learns that each item is a tool: a knife, a small fork, a ring, they all gleam and Taako feels his hands begin to itch. To use them, to make, he wants to learn and show this explosive feeling inside of him, to teach and change the world around him.

He approaches, barely reaching for the bundle before it opens and the tools begin to glow, Taako reaching out for a knife that floats to his grip as he grins. With care he twirls it, spins it in his grip and laughs. Lup smiles big, clutching her air current close to her chest as Taako does a spin, fidgeting with each tool around him as they also start to glow silver.

“A Tinker.” Queen Istus says, her hands move quick to knit her fabric, threads between her fingers glowing lights that shift between colors. “Taako, Tinkers are fairies who aim to help others. To teach, to aide, to use their gift of knowledge and skill to improve the lives of others. Is this who you are?”

Taako looks at the tools, again feeling the need in his chest and tingling in his fingers. He nods, and the lights again change. Behind the Tinker pedestal is two fairies, the elder bowing from her seat.

“Hello Taako, my name is Maureen.” She smiles at him, too large glasses on her face. “I will help you learn and build.”

“I- I want to cook.” He says, holding the knife in two hands. “Can I do that?”

“But of course, there are many names you can choose. Many skills and talents. But that gleam in your eye, that warmth in your chest, that will always make you a Tinker.” Maureen replies, bowing to Queen Istus as the light above her dims.

 

“Well, congratulations twins Lup and Taako. A Fast Flier and a Tinker, truly special. Once the festivities have ended you may speak with your new mentors, and begin your training.” Queen Istus steps into the center as the pedestals begin to sink into the tree. The twins nod, each breathing hard and bowing to the Queen as she smiles reverently. Her hands are moving fast, almost too fast to see clearly as her threads unite, tying together with others and joining rows and rows of her fabric.

“You’re going to be amazing.”

* * *

 

Later that night, a new fairy still in their dandelion tuft approaches the pixie dust tree. Dust tumbles down the high spout, a waterfall of pure and shimmering magic into the huge pool. The attendant is stirring with a long staff, and Lup calls out to him.

“H-hey? Hey.” She waves, before returning her hands to her chest.

“Oh hey, are you one of the twins?” He smiles, a disarming thing that actually helps Lup calm down. He leans on the stirring staff, pulling a pair of thick goggles up off of his eyes. 

“Yeah. I uh... everyone seemed to get the girl notice except for...me.” Lup clasps her hands together, and looks down. “Something told me to come here. Not like a person or-”

“No, you’re fine. We can fix this.” The guy says, “Name’s Avi, if you wanna sit down near the edge I can help.”

“Why did this happen?” She mumbles taking a seat, “Like- this just isn’t me, you know?”

“Normally fairies can sorta take control of how they look, it’s part of the laugh that makes us.” Avi doesn’t fly although he has wings, which Lup finds odd, but he’s polite and nice so she watches as he grabs a shallow and wide bowl. “But this sorta thing happens, the laugh has ideas for us, which just aren’t who we are. The pull that told you to come here, that’s the fixup remedy.” Avi scoops the bowl into the pool of pixie dust.

“And normally you’d stand and it’d be a big ordeal but I don’t think that’s what you really want. Also, I couldn’t reach the top of your head.” He smiles, and Lup huffs a laugh in return. 

“I’m still, like, glad it happened I guess,” Lup says, talking more to herself and the warm spring air than Avi. Avi can tell though, he hefts the bowl on his hip and lets her talk. “Like, this is who I am, I know who I am. You know? Not the- guy part- but-”

“You’re proud of your difference, it’s good. I understand.” Avi replies, walking behind Lup. “Ready?”

“Yeah, hit me up.”

Pixie Dust lands in her hair, winding and diving down curls, kissing her exposed skin and giving Lup a sharp jolt up through her spine. The dust is warm, just barely below too warm, the shimmer and sparkling she can see through her closed eyes, and she doesn’t think it’ll ever end until a gloved hand shakes her shoulder. 

“Hey, you good?” 

Lup’s eyes shoot open, a hand moving to her chest as she smiles despite herself. Avi smiles too, that same horrifyingly genuine and kind one. 

“What’s your name? It’s a pleasure to meet you miss.”

“Lup,” she replies, a high pitched laugh worming from her throat, “I’m really Lup.” She says between laughs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Avi takes one of her hands in his, shaking it gently while she hides her face in her free elbow. “The pleasure’s mine Lup.”

Lup and Avi sit at the edge of the Pixie Dust pool late into the night, Avi doing  most of the talking although Lup gets the feeling he doesn’t mind much. Avi tells her about the history of the Hollow, about the myths and legends, ranging from a Tinker fairy who nearly destroyed the pixie dust tree years ago, to some kind of terrifying aquatic creature that lives off in the ocean and eats anyone who gets too close. She takes it with a grain of salt, but a moment of vulnerability quickly rises to become an unexpected bond. When Lup later finds Taako, she’s more than happy to explain how overnight she got a rockin’ bod and the cliffnotes of their new world. He picks her up by the middle and spins her around, infectious laughter in each of their movements for the following days.

* * *

 

Born from a child’s laugh, fairies are brought into the world to help. They train animals and insects, they explore and chart, they help the world in ways humans can never see, they change the seasons themselves. And as the seasons change, the fairies of each are responsible for their own small part. The Scout fairies protect the others from threats, Light fairies lengthen or shorten the days, Animal fairies help guide their furry friends. Each has their own job, important and impactful to the changing.

* * *

  

Deep inside Tinker’s nook works Taako, prospering in a small kitchen as he feeds not only his companions, but any fairy to stop by. He makes flourishing movements, showing off the fairy dust he uses to make pots and pans float, doing knife tricks and offering quick, filling, delicious meals to help fairies get back to their work. Autumn is in full swing, Tinker’s nook bustling as fairies make contraptions to transport food and seeds to storage for the winter. He scoops some soup into a bowl, handing it to the fairy standing before him with a smile.

“Lup! Come help me would you!” Taako yells out to the dinning area, his twin rising from her seat and flying over.

“What’s up?” She floats beside him, idly mirroring his hand gestures.

“I think Garfield ‘ll be here soon, can you fix something up? I’m swamped filling the orders we already have.” As he says this though he still smiles, doing kitchen tricks to entertain the small line outside his area.

“Jeez ‘Ko, you always need me even though _you’re_ the chef here.” She whines with bravado, throwing an arm over her eyes.

“I take it back, get out.” He sticks his tongue out at her, chopping mint leaves on his cutting board.

“Nope, can’t get rid of me.” She’s already started zipping across the kitchen, picking up ingredients and moving his specially made tools around. “Maggie said he’d stop by, by the by.”

“Oh, great, wonderful amazing! Wow would you look at that!” Taako’s sarcasm raises two octaves as he finishes a dish, handing it to the hungry customer. “If he makes a mess again I will get Carey and start another war.” He spits over his shoulder, making Lup snicker.

“You think Tinker’s nook could handle another prank war?” Carey speaks, walking by and dropping her plate on the counter in front of Taako.

“Finished already? Impressive. And that’s not exactly my problem, I can always crash at Lup’s.” Taako quips in reply, “Give me notice if you see Magnus, we’re getting a visit from a Minister and not our favorite-” Taako refills Carey’s dish, setting it back on the counter and looking up at her only to see she had vanished. “Carey?”

 

“Carey’s busy right now!” Magnus yells from beneath the counter. Carey’s grumbling in reply, but he can distinctly hear the both of them giggling.

“I said no wrestling in front of the counter! Take your stupid-” He flicks his wrist dramatically, “- _elsewhere!_ ” before using his magic to send the pair rolling away from the counter to crash into their normal table. He sees that Magnus and Carey are locked in play combat, Magnus with a disadvantage as Carey’s much more nimble.

“My damn stew!” Merle complains, looking down at Magnus and Carey, “You’re lucky I didn’t like it, otherwise I’d skin you.”

“Oh I’ll skin you in a minute old man!” Taako yells from the kitchen, making just about everyone nearby laugh. After Carey pins Magnus--gently slapping him in the face a few times for good measure--she stands up, offering him a hand.

“Thought you’d be busy with the animals Maggie.”

Magnus takes her hand, standing up and brushing off his front. “Yeah, but the snow owl’s ’ll be here today for reloading and transport so I knew I’d be around. Wanted to stop by and say hi!”

“You wanted food.” Taako and Lup speak in sync from the kitchen, looking at him as their bodies still move to cook and serve food.

Magnus cheers, throwing his arms up. “I wanted food!”

The table behind him laughs again and Taako can’t help but smile fondly.

 

Lup finishes her dish, a sizeable portion kept warm--and slightly burned from her magic--and flies out through the kitchen window to float next to Carey.

“With your wings pinned too?” She asks, Carey turning to show off her scout uniform cape on and restricting her wings.

“Yeah, It’s not always about strength. Sometimes it’s about surprise!”

“Magnus!” He yells, pulling a one eighty and diving at both Carey and Lup in an attempt to pin them to the forest floor.

“Bad example!” Both girls yell, rousing more attention as Merle and Noelle pick up their food, moving one table over from the usual in an attempt to save their meals. Taako rolls his eyes, serving food to another Scout fairy, short with red buzzed hair. She thanks him, and watches the play fight.

 

Lup hooks her arm around, undoing Magnus’ bun and using his blindness to try and free her other arm from Carey’s grasp. Magnus freezes, blinking a few times before floating up from the fight.

“Shit! The birds are here! Gotta go!” He takes off after not another moment's notice, leaving Lup and Carey a giggling mess of limbs on the dirt. The two untangle themselves, shaking hands and still laughing.

“Glad his senses told him the birds were arriving-” Lup idly glances at her bare wrist, pointing at the sky with her other hand. As if on cue the winter owls fly overhead, casting long shadows across the dining area. Some of the other diners look up to watch the animals, while Merle and Noelle return to their proper table and look at Lup. “ _When they were arriving_.” She finishes, holding a hand up for Merle to grab and heft her to her feet. Lup momentarily lays on Merle, the man himself either not noticing or not caring. Noelle meanwhile pulls Carey to her feet, brushing off dirt and licking her thumb to scrub some off her face.

“His magic works fine. Got distracted again. Good kid, but damn if he ain’t the stupidest bleedin’-est heart around here.”

Lup replies, reaching around and patting his beard with her hand. “He is, and we love him. Taaks! Meow!” She stands from leaning on Merle, before hurriedly sliding next to him at the table.

 

“What, you mean like-” Taako’s back is to the serving area as he fills a bowl with soup and taps it to make it float. Turning around he leans in to wink at his guest before coming nose to nose with Garfield, the Minister of Autumn.

“ **Hello Taako!** ” He yells, maintaining unblinking eye contact as Taako screams, leaping backwards and almost knocking over other dishes. **“How goes the edible refreshments?”**

“Ehhh-excellent!” Taako smiles fakely in return, pulling himself upright and hurrying to find himself something to do.

Garfield hums, a sickening long rumble as he turns out towards the dining area and scans the crowd. Fairies of all shapes and sizes avoiding his gaze and falling quiet. He speaks from the hum, his line of sight falling on Lup. **“And Lup, how are-”**

“Gotta go!” She yells, abandoning Merle and shooting off in the direction Magnus had gone.

“She’s gonna find her favorite skirt a different color tonight.” Taako spits under his breath, taking a deep breath and serving more food. “It’s going great Garfield, uh, smooth I guess.”

“ **Hmm? Interesting~”** The minister leaned forward, unsettlingly close to Taako’s face.

“Yeahhh. Let’s mm-not do that?” Taako smiles widely, still not as false or unsettling as Garfield’s. “Kinda working on making this whole shebang go down fff-freaking mess free.” He closes his mouth, pressing his lips together tight as he twirls his hand to fix his small mishap with dishes.

 **“Yes! Do take care of our fellow pixies, cater them with your fine catering and if you’re in the need for any particular mmmm-spices I could offer you a** **_deal_ ** **.”** Garfield nods, his purple cape billowing in a nonexistent breeze. Again he doesn’t move, he stands floating in front of the counter.

“T-...Thanks.” Taako murmurs, “Lup made you some food. You can take it,” Taako twirls his wrist to make the dish float to him. “And, like, vacate the premises there homie, I got cooking to do.”

Garfield hums again, taking his plate and sniffing it before returning to whatever hell he came from. The guests at the counter breathe sighs of relief, and Taako hands the food to the cute guy who had been waiting (Although Taako’s want to flirt had significantly died down).

“You survive?” Merle yells from the dining area.

“ _Yes_.” Taako yells in return, putting his hands on his waist.

“Unfortunate.” Merle retorts. Carey and Noelle start laughing, making Taako snicker as he returns to his work, serving meal after meal and making his customers smile in awe. It makes his heart beat loud and sturdy in his chest, makes him feel needed, appreciated and surrounded by family.

The line dies down after a few hours, Lup sneaking back into the dining area and getting more than a few choruses of swears. Everyone laughs in the end, and Taako is working on cleaning his kitchen when Carey and Noelle stand up, quick to pull off their capes.

“We better head out, y’all stay safe.” Noelle says, waving goodbye and flying off. Carey gives a salute, nodding to say the same.

“You too!” Merle yells, “You see Taako, that’s what a respectful fae does to keep their friends from worrying.”

“And you know how they’re Scouts? How they don’t try to fuck plants? Specifically not flirting with flowers I have in my hair that then cover my entire body in pollen?” He replies, looking at his nails.

“Touché.”

“More like douché.” Taako says, barely holding back his smile. Lup laughs,

“Oh boy so we got Plant Fucker and Mr Type-caster. Some real horny boys huh.”

“Why haven’t you tried to find someone? I’m expecting grandkids.” Merle asks, Lup blinking a few times.

“You… You _know_ that’s not how we work. You _literally_ have to know that. We’re not even related.”

“Excuses.” Merle takes a sip from his tea, although both of the twins can tell that that’s not the reason he’s asking. Lup’s about to speak again when Noelle comes zipping back into the dinning area,

“Everyone! Loose rabbit!” She’s pushing tables away from the left side of the open space, fairies immediately taking off and the small group of friends rushing to pull tables as well.

The rabbit comes bouncing into the cleared space, and to everyone’s surprise a second follows it. The second is clearly agitated, it’s hissing and attempting to fight the first. The wrestle briefly, as Magnus comes barrelling after them.

“Hey! Hey hey heyheyhey- Bad! You stop that!” He’s attempting to split the two up as they refuse to listen, “Lucas! You idiot! Will you do something!?”

Much slower than Magnus, through the pathway created by the rabbits appears Lucas with some kind of large contraption on his shoulder. He tries to steady the device and adjusts his glasses while Magnus does the actual work. (Taako can appreciate the idea of letting Magnus do all the work.)

“It’ll take a few more seconds!”

Magnus is doing his best to shush the rabbits, and Taako watches perplexed before Lucas yells again. “Alright! Separate them, then I can-”

“Not that easy!”

“Just shut up and do it!” Lucas yells again, leaning into his invention and pointing it at the two rabbits. Magnus eventually does get the two rabbits a bit apart, taking one gently by the neck and pushing, using his wings to move it. Lup, Taako and Merle watch as Noelle stays back and the two idiots attempt to function. Lucas the scrawny nerd he is attempting to order Magnus as he just wanted to protect the animals. When it occurs to Taako what the device is, Lucas has already pulled the trigger. A net shoots through the air, spreading out to catch the more agitated rabbit and coincidentally Magnus too.

The force sends the device into pieces, Lucas goes flying back and rolling along the dirt while the net and captured creatures do a roll of their own.

Magnus waits for the rabbit to calm, rubbing it’s fur until it does. “Lucas, I’m gonna kick your ass!” He yells, pulling on the netting and starting to fray it.

“I’m a Tinker, things don’t always go well!” He yells in return.

Taako cups his hands around his mouth and yells, “Hey, no hatefucking in my cafe!”

“C’mon ‘Ko, you go help nerdlord.” Lup takes off towards Magnus, heating up her hands to burn through the net. Taako sighs, going over to Lucas and picking up some of the loose machine pieces before tossing them to him. Lucas, without his glasses fails to catch most of them. Taako grabs his glasses and tosses them last, before smiling as Lucas inevitably misses them as well. “Nice, sweet. Happy to help.” He turns back to his friends.

 

Magnus is free from the net, gently shushing and petting the rabbit as Lup and Merle watch. More than a few tables were still knocked over, Noelle starts to fix them as Merle waves his hand. She nods in return, flying back off.

“So what happened?” Lup asks, crossing her arms.

“Lucas broke one of the machines, he knocked something off a high railing and it fell on this fella. Got him mad and spooked the other one. So they got antsy and took off. Think this one blamed the other for his headache.”

“Actually, this all happened because Lup was trying to kinkshame me.” Taako says, sticking a finger in the air.

“And me.” Merle echoes.

“Sure, say that,” Lup says, going to knock on Taako’s shoulder. Taako dodges,

“Actually, you can fact that shit!” He retorts. “And now my tables are all knocked over, I’ll never be able to fix them my life is ruined-”

Magnus is still rubbing the rabbit but shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Taking a knee and pressing a palm to the ground Merle reacts, magic flooding the grass as plants appear to rearrange the tables before they disappear again.

“Boyfriend or fuckbuddy blessing?” Lup asks, “That looked new.”

“Spring Boyfriend.” Merle replies, “But if Maggie actually breaks anything else I don’t got shit to fix it.”

“I didn’t break anything this time!”

“Just the transitive property of collateral damage-” Taako says, Lup finishing his thought.

“A.k.a the Magnus Principle.”

 

Magnus pouts, before flying over to the second rabbit, running his hand through its fur. “I do just fine.”

“Never said you didn’t, are you gonna have to take care of these once, I mean once winter starts? You gonna have to- _snrrk_ \- you gonna have to play parent? Check up on them like a worrywart to make sure they don’t kill each other?” Taako can barely hold back a laugh at the idea.

“What? No, I just have to make sure they get to the split. After that they’re in the winter animal’s care.”

“Animals take care of each other?”

“No, like the winter animal talent fairy.” Magnus looks over his shoulder at the twins. “Have you guys not heard about them?”

“Winter?” They both ask.

“Spring chicks.” Merle says, “You explain.”

Magnus stands up from the rabbits, beginning to herd them away from the dining area. “We’re warm weather fairies, we can’t handle going into the Winter Wood. It’s cold, snowy, and isolated. Our wings would freeze, and if we were in there long enough then we could die.”

“Dude, sounds punk as hell.” Lup cracks her knuckles, “But I’ll have a pass.”

“I can’t take them over the season line, so I take them to the split. You could come see it if you’d like.” The two rabbits start taking off and Magnus hangs back.

“Sure, show me.” Taako shakes his head a little, following behind him. In return Merle and Lup hug, before the former leaves and the latter takes over the kitchen.

* * *

 

The autumn wood is chilled as Magnus lead the rabbits and Taako to the divide, making Taako rub his arms and watch carefully as they approach. It’s a river, long log linking the two banks. But more surprisingly is the other bank, covered in a thick blanket of snow. More falls from the air, and icicles hang down into the running river water. Taako can barely hold back his shock, flying close to the bank and staring. The light catches the snowflakes, the tall wintry mountains sing with wind currents, and he can smell the biting cold.

“Kinda beautiful, isn’t it?” Magnus asks, floating to stand next to him. Taako nods slowly in reply. “Nice to look at, not so much to feel. Heard a fairy ruined their wings by crossing seasons for too long, could never fly again.”

Taako feels his hands itch again, thoughts rushing through his mind. New, special, strange, exciting.

“Stay here, I’ll help the bunnies cross and then we can head back.” Magnus flies back to the rabbits, leading one up on the log bridge. It follows, and as Magnus reaches the divide it nuzzles him gently before jumping over. As it does it’s brown fur quickly changes to white, before the rabbit bounces happily into the snow piles on the opposite bank. “Pretty cool, right?” He grins, looking back to Taako. He nods in reply, turning his attention back to the snow.

 

He doesn’t notice when the second rabbit takes off, but he does notice it’s back towards Autumn instead of Winter.

“Hey!” Magnus yells, taking off after it.

Taako blinks a few times, and watches his friend go before he makes his bad decision. Scurrying up onto the log bridge Taako stands at the divide, before slowly stepping over to Winter. The cold is as biting as it smells, his skin tingles and his laugh puffs hot air in front of his mouth in a cloud. He steps again, further over the divide and reaching up to catch snowflakes in his hands.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s cold… But… This is incredible,” He murmurs, he feels his fingers and cheeks start to tingle, the cold reaching up his limbs. A strange light catches the snowflakes around him, and Taako looks over his shoulder. His wings are glowing, shining iridescent changing lights that momentarily blind him. Panic rushes through his veins, he hears two fairies beginning to approach from the Winter side and Taako starts to freak out.

“ _Taako_ !” A familiar voice yells, Taako suddenly being wretched out of Winter and back into Autumn. Magnus all but throws him back to the Autumn bank. “Taako! What the _fuck_!” He’s hovering above Taako, already starting to pull off his leaf shirt.

 

“I- I don’t owe you a-” A shiver catches Taako as his body goes through some temperature shock, “A damn explanation.”

“Oh, so getting yourself killed is fine cause you’re too snooty to tell me anything!” Magnus growls in reply, wrapping his bigger shirt around Taako’s shoulders. “Fuck man, go see Lup, she’ll warm you back up.”

“Are you two alright?” A heavily accented voice asks, “We saw something happening on the bridge.” One fairy approaches on the log, bundled in heavy winter gear. His voice is unique to say the least, his partner staying back on the other bank.

“We’re fine, my friend just decided to be a prick.” Magnus replies, rubbing Taako’s arms before hauling him to his feet.

“I’ve been a prick since the minute I was born.” Taako shoots in return, also rubbing his arms.

“Ooh I love your cadence dearie,” The Winter fairy says, “Didn’t think other seasons knew a thing about vocal appeal.”

“Didn’t think fairies could live without wings.” Taako replies, squinting at the Winters.

“Ouch, no, our wings are under our coats. Kravitz hon, care to show off? I know you’ve been looking for a reason to let down your hair.” The first fairy yells over his shoulder. His friend jumps just slightly at the mention, and mumbles under his breath as he pulls off his hat and thick coat as he climbs onto the log.

Taako notices many things all at once; the first and most obvious being that Kravitz is _very_ hot. Which is _very_ unfair for someone who must be absolutely freezing all the damn time. He’s got dark smooth dark skin and well kept dreadlocks that tumble onto his shoulders, ear piercings that glimmer in the light, and an embarrassed smile that makes Taako’s stomach ache.

Second of all, as Kravitz approaches, his wings start to glow. Shining light and reflective snow and all, and Taako forget how to breathe. Taako’s must start to glow in return, the way Magnus starts a crescendo of a confused yell.

“B-Brian?” Kravitz asks, quickly turning to his own wings and seeing the glow. Brian in return shoves Kravitz back,

“We need to leave, _now!_ ” The two take off, Magnus scooping Taako up into his arms and already starting to run back deeper into Autumn.

 

He doesn’t stop running or screaming until he reaches Tinker’s Nook, and Taako’s diner. Lup comes running out of the kitchen, Davenport also rushing over from waiting at the counter.

Magnus keeps screaming, until Lup socks him in the jaw.

“What happened?!”

“Taako went into Winter! And- And his wings-!”

“What- what!?” Lup has her hands on Taako, squeezing his still chilled skin and frantically looking for wounds.

 _Get him to a healer, I’ll stay behind and keep the kitchen. Go, go!_ Davenport orders, his hands shaking as he ushers Lup and Magnus until they both take off towards the healer’s station. Surprisingly Noelle is stopping by to deliver something, and she’s  the first person Lup and Magnus (yell at) ask for help. She leads the three back to a spare examination table, Magnus dumps Taako down and drops to his knees next to the table.

“Taako, what’s goin’ on?”

“Noelle, I’m fine. Cold, but fine.”

“‘Is wings glowed! They sparkled and shined!” Magnus says.

“Yeah, they glowed. Big deal. DIdn’t hurt.”

“Glowed? Taako, you sure? That’s not somethin’ I’ve ever heard of.” Noelle gently handles him, turning his shoulders. Her hands trace his wings, the swirling patterns and iridescent lines as Taako flaps them just slightly. He rolls his eyes, and his shoulder as other fairies start to stare at their small group.

“Glow?” Lup asks, standing just far enough back for Noelle to work. She’s bouncing her leg, chewing idly on one of her fingers. “Taako, Mag, you can’t be real.”

“They glowed, so did-” Magnus starts,

“If you don’t believe me then it’s your problem.” Taako interrupts, giving Lup a poignant stare. _Private conversation._

“At least check him out all the way Noelle!” Magnus says after a moment.

“I will, I will hon. Here,” Noelle carefully pulls Magnus’ shirt from Taako’s shoulders, handing it back to its owner. “Now Taako, can you fly?” He nods, standing from the table and fluttering. He flies over to link arms with Lup before lifting her from the ground. “Weight carrying as well. Taako, your wings seem fine.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” He returns to the ground, still pressed to Lup’s side.

“Well, now this is quite a sit’i’ation.” Noelle hums. “I’ll look into glowing, but for now all you need ta’ do is warm back up. Not a problem with Lup here.” She crosses her arms, tapping her foot. “I had other things to do but now I’m far too invested in this Taako, I’ll get on it right away.”

“Hey! Lemme come too!” Magnus has his shirt halfway on, he’s struggling with the arm holes as the fabric wraps his head. “I wanna help!”

“Alright, c’mon big fella. You go to the little library, I have to meet with a friend of mine, tell her I’ll be bailing.”

Taako and Lup watch as their friends take off, Lup quick to wrap her hands around her twins. Then her arms as she pushes her palms into Taako’s hair and holds him close (so close, suffocating in the best way, screaming of safety).

“God Taako, what the hell went down?” She doesn’t pull away, and her voice is just slightly muffled in Taako’s curls.

“Let’s talk tea over tea Lulu, boy do I got some _shit_ to tell you.”

 

Lup’s large cottage is home as Taako knows it, he’s wrapped in one of her blankets and nestled nicely next to her large fireplace. She’s bumbling around in the kitchen, making tea and from what Taako can smell, some kind of scone. Taako breathes in the warmth, letting his ears twitch and face grow warm without shame. The small couch and ottoman are close but seemingly so far away (A lot of Lup’s home is too large, it feels unfilled and hollow even as Taako stops by. Too alone. Like Lup is missing something, but something he can’t quite understand) so he sits on the floor.

The fire crackles and snaps loudly as Lup approaches, she whistles a low simple tune as it calms back down and she takes a seat next to her brother.

“Spill it.” She says, crossing her legs.

Taako breathes in the scent of his tea, closing his eyes. “Have you ever seen a man so beautiful you started crying?”

“Continue.” She says, much less delicately sipping from her own cup.

“I went with Mags to the divide, and I crossed over.” Lup makes an affirming nod, and Taako takes a sip of his tea. _Ah, yes, more liquor than tea_ . Lup _does_ know what she’s doing. “And it was fine. Until my wings started to glow. And I mean it, this isn’t the gay drama talking.” He sips again. “Meathead came and threw me back into Autumn, i-it stopped, and I thought shit would just- fuckin’ calm down for a bit. But the two winter assholes showed up and the lightshow started up again.”

“Okay, so we’ll have to look into the glowing then. Why’d you cut Magnus off in the station?”

“I wasn’t the only one whose wings were glowing.” He says slower, “I, well- y-you- the hot guy.” He spits out, “The hot guys wings started to glow too.”

“Oh shit!”

“That’s what I’m sayin’!” He drops his shoulders as he gestures widely with his free hand. “I don’t fuckin’ know what’s goin’ on around here! God Lup, dark skin, long hair, _goth_ , I _deffo_ got strong goth vibes, you know how bad I want a hot goth bf-”

“We don’t know what the glowing means!” She interrupts, “You tryin’ to jump his bones when he could be out to kill you?”

“That would _not_ stop me and you know that.”

“Not-” Lup snickers beside herself, “Not the point,” Lup takes his free hand with her own, “Taako don’t try to run off and do anything reckless without me.” He nods, taking another long drink. “You wanna go camp out the library and try to research?”

“I don’t know, this just all feels like a lot.” He murmurs. “I think the real work can wait until tomorrow, after I’ve drunk myself to that happy fuzz.” Taako grumbles.

“Well that I can help with.” Lup squeezes his hand, “Any idea why it might’ve happened?”

“I dunno, maybe it was the fuckin’- maybe the stars alligned for the first time in twenty bajillion years or whatever, maybe we both farted at the same time- maybe, hey- maybe cause we’ve both got the same _fetish-_ ” Taako feels himself getting worked up, his shoulders hunching as he pulls from Lup’s hand and gestures wildly yet again. He slams back more of his tea.

“‘Ko, I’m being serious.”

“Me too, Lulu, I’m just....” He bites the inside of his cheek, glancing around the room. “I’m scared. But also, kinda hopeful? A little horny, A lotta confused.”

“Yeah sounds about right for your dumb ass.” She chuckles, putting her cup down and standing up.

 

“Istus cares for us, she loves us. So like, this is happening for a reason.” Taako drains his mug, taking a few deep breaths and feeling the liquor warm up his chest.

“Well, we’re part of the big five, right?”

“Spring flingers?”

“Yeah sure, born in Spring all on the same day but different years. Istus said we were special, remember?” Lup drags one of the armchairs over to the side of the fireplace before falling into it, magic-ing her cup up and into her hands. “Maybe this has something to do with that?”

Taako hums noncommittally, chewing on his lip.

“Listen bro, from what it sounds like, this dude’s probably as whacked as we are. Don’t think the Minister or whatever of Winter would send a hot guy to kill you knowing we’re Istus’ faves.”

“Istus’ kidstus’” Taako murmurs, stretching his back to lay flat on the floor. His eyes follow the lines and beams of Lup’s ceiling while his mind wanders. “I wonder who the Minister even is, wonder if they’re Kravs parent Like Dadenport.”

“Does that make Merle our stepdad? Gross.” Lup sticks her tongue out, kicking her legs up to rest on the arm of her chair.

“Well Cap'n, Pan, and Garfield are all dudes. Maybe Winter is like Istus? Cold Momma?” Lup circles her mug idly.

“Ten Bucks says she’s his mom. Important kids of important dudes.”

“Maybe that’s it?” Lup murmurs.

Taako closes his eyes and hums, attempting to distract himself from his worry. “He’s gotta be cold Lup, am I into that?” Making Lup snort.

“Thought you said he was hot.” She snarks.

“Fuck you and your sass, I don’t know what I’m saying. If I get my way, I won’t even remember my own name in the morning.”

* * *

 

Taako wakes up the following morning, not only remembering his name, but with a splitting headache. He rolls over on the couch, fighting the blanket around him for just a moment before huffing dramatically. He stills for a few seconds, rolling his head along the cushion turned pillow before he kicks the blanket off and kicks his legs down.

“She’ll be a while,” Taako muses, standing up slowly. “So let’s find something to eat, some water, and remember how to read.” He rubs his eyes, padding into the familiar kitchen and starting his own breakfast (If Lup’s hungry, she can cook herself, especially considering how she hogged the liquor last night and ended up wasted).

 _Glowing,_ his mind notes; _Big five, different seasons, both of us,_ before he starts mixing up a long memorized recipe for pancakes. Cooking would take his mind away for a few minutes, if he was lucky he could at least channel a cooking blackout. He starts the flame magic Lup had made, throwing together some last minute tools as he goes about the kitchen.

He blinks, flipping the fourth and final pancake onto the plate when he mumbles to himself. “What kinda link is between two people, if he’s probably not coming to kill me? Love doesn’t work like that for anybody else, but then again Sweet Flips ‘n That Scout Fairy and Lup’s mentor weren’t blessed like us.” Taako blows a raspberry in the air, sprinkling some powdered sugar on his pancakes before taking a bite.

He drinks some more water and after his meal Taako undoes his braid, putting it instead in a low bun as he walks out the door.

 

Tinker’s Nook is again bustling, Taako barely dodges a few projects and animals as he wanders to the Library. His mind is elsewhere, conflicted and just confused. But in his signature fashion, this is a big deal and for that reason he can’t go around screaming about it. Little things? All the theatrics he wants. But serious shit? He doesn’t like it.

The Library isn’t a building, but a few strewn up walls near worktables only used in dire circumstances. At the table closest to the books is actually Maureen, his mentor. She looks up as Taako approaches, adjusting her too large spectacles.

“Hello Taako, what can I help you with?”

“Wings?” He asks, fiddling with his bracelets and flying to look over the shelves.

“Wingology,” Maureen says, setting down her own book, “Should be in the fourth section.” She points, before flying over to show Taako the shelf.

“Thanks,” Taako murmurs, grabbing the (obnoxiously) wing shaped book and opening the table of contents.

“Can I ask what’s going on?” Maureen asks, flying into Taako’s line of sight.

“Research,” Taako murmurs again, more engrossed in the book than conversation. He’s done research before, he’s spent days at a time pouring over texts and designs, workshopping ways to transmute with his planning as complicated and difficult it was to do. So when the very bottom thing on the table of contents is Glowing, a weight settles in his stomach. He zips over to sit at Maureen’s table, dropping to his ass on the edge of the workspace as he flips through the book.

The last few pages are torn from the book, bare scraps of paper in the crease of the spine. “Fuck!” Taako yells, slamming the book shut, “I knew that’d be too easy!” He chucks the book onto another table before crossing his arms.

“If someone else can’t show you what you’re looking for Taako, then find it yourself. You are a Tinker, aren’t you?” Maureen much more calmly takes her seat, adjusting the note piles Taako had messied.

“I’m a chef.” He says, looking over at her work. “What are you doing?”

“Research in the properties of items infused with Pixie dust, I want to make a mirror with capabilities beyond the normal magic.” Her glasses glint in the light, “I can do so much with just more research. But _I_ have to do it.” She looks up at Taako again, and the fairy himself groans.

“Fuckin’ fine- fine spec squad,” Taako gets out of her notes, standing and adjusting his outfit. “Thanks for the help.”

“Don’t do anything too stupid without recording it.” Maureen says, idly motioning him away.

“It’s only science if you write it down.” Taako echoes from weeks of teaching, walking away from the library and back to Lup’s cottage.

 

Lup is up when Taako returns, she’s wearing thrown together too large and too small clothes, another cup of tea in her hand. “Went without me?”

“Can’t blame me.” He says, sitting next to her and laying his cheek on her shoulder. She lets him, resting her cheek on the top of his head.

“Status update, how you feeling?”

“Found the only Wingology book, and the pages were fuckin’ ripped out.”

Lup drinks from her mug, before setting the cup down and scratching at her scalp. “Shit, any idea what to do now?”

Taako is looking down at the countertop, his fingers trace the wood grain while he thinks. “I think I wanna cross over again.”

“Listen, we can do a little reconnaissance today, but I do not want you to go all the way into winter alone. Together from the start to the end.” Lup kisses the top of his head, before gently shoving him off. “Magnus and Noelle were researching yesterday, right? Maybe we should check with them? In case they were the ones that ripped the pages out.”

“No matter what you say that’s why you’re the smart twin.” Taako smiles, pulling his hair down to slowly braid it. “Natch. So, you go find Magnus, and I’ll get Noelle. Meet back here?”

Lup nods, stretching and cracking her back. “Let’s get sleuthing.”

 

Noelle is right where Taako expects, she’s training with Carey, Killian, and two others Taako doesn’t really recognize. Their leader Captain Captain Bane is overseeing training workouts, so Taako sits in a nearby tree branch to watch them go.

The shortest is Lup’s mentor’s girlfriend, he notices, she’s small and dense and works very well with the other figure, the one he doesn’t recognize. She’s good, the two of them are holding their ground with almost no issue. Carey, Killian and Noelle are working together in attempt to break shield and trip one of the other two. It’s a stalemate up until Bane calls for a brief break. Taako flutters down as quick as he can, approaching the women.

“Hail and well met!” Taako says, “My name is Taako-”

“We know who you are.” Carey, Killian and the mentor sigh.

“Well- _rude_ \- Anyway, I’m here to borrow my dearest friend Noelle.” He clasps his hands together, looking over the group.

She stands from her low stretch, jogging just slightly in place.  “Hey Taako, what’s up?”

“I went to the Library, and I found the book I was looking for. But pages were ripped out. You or Meathead do it?”

She sighs, “No, we found it like that too. That’s why we didn’t stop by- everything we tried to look for came up dead. Have-” Noelle glances just briefly around her, before crossing her arms. “Has it been happenin’ again?”

Taako blinks, “No, I mean I’m gonna look into it more and try to find the cause. And from the cause, the reason. Which is the same thing but that’s not the point. T-To have more frequently or less- d-...depending on-” Taako’s talking in circles again and he knows it.

“Is this a sex thing or something?” Carey mumbles, climbing up to sit on Killian’s shoulders. “Cause you guys are talkin’ real weird.” She rests her cheek on top of Killians head, throwing her arms down to wrap under her chin.

“Eugh- _no-_ ” They both say, squinting eyes and cringing. “Oh, good.” They both say again, looking at each other.

“What kinda sex thing would need research done on it?” Killian asks, looking up at her girlfriend.

“The _best_ sex things.” The unknown smiles, uncrossing her large arms. “Julia,” She extends her hand at Taako, who takes it. Her handshake is rough and strong, it shakes his whole arm.

“Julia, nice to meet you. And unfortunately, Taako’s not into girls-”

“More for us.” Every other fairy present speaks in near unison, before bursting into laughter.

Taako snorts, running a finger under his nose to try and collect himself. “So uh- yeah just wanted to talk to her. You can go back to your training.”

 

“Oh! Taako!” Noelle doesn’t let him get far before she grabs his arm. “We did learn that the author of the book is a winter fairy, she’s named Lucretia. Maybe try to talk to her?”

“One problem there genius, we can’t ‘xactly cross over there to talk.” Taako lets her hand hold him for a moment, before he shakes her off.

“Winter fairy? Alright now this is mighty suspicious you two.” Killian pats Carey’s leg, the smaller fairy nodding and hopping down from her girlfriend’s shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“Taako’s-” Noelle starts talking before Taako interrupts her.

“Taako’s gonna break some laws and kick some ass.”

Carey grins, a wicked mischievous thing, “Alright, now that is interesting, do go on.”

A whistle rings loud through the training area, making all the present women stand at attention.

“Taako’ll see you gals later.” He smiles, giving a two fingered salute before flying off back towards Lup’s cottage.

 

Lup arrives a few moments later, giddy from some roughhousing with a smear of dirt across her face. Taako rolls his eyes as she hugs him, before they both return to the kitchen inside.

“So the author is a winter fairy,” Taako muses,

Lup nods, going to the sink and washing her face and hands. “Got that from Maggie. I guess we’re gonna have to go investigate it.”

“So you’re in?”

“Well we don’t have much of a choice.” Lup echoes, rubbing her face clean. Taako watches her, laying his head on the countertop.

“So let’s plan.”

“Let’s get this shit planned.”

* * *

 

In another season, a certain fairy is pacing in his own cottage. Kravitz is dutifully wearing a small circle into his flooring, his friend sitting nearby and listening. (It would only be conversation if Kravitz was looking for answers, or listened when Brian spoke)

“But- what even- why?” Kravitz asks for the hundredth time. “Why did they glow? What does that mean?!” He gestures wildly with his hands, before fisting them in his dreads. “I can’t- they’ve never done that! One of the warm seasons must have made it happen, does this mean something? I-Is this good, or is this bad-” He sighs, and goes quiet.

Brian looks up from examining his nails, “ _Darling_ , I’ve been waiting for you to stop your worrying- listen to me. We have a wonderful fountain of knowledge here, remember that woman who came around in the off season?” He floats over, putting his hands on Kravitz’ shoulders. “Our chronicler must be able to help you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Kravitz sighs, rubbing his face. Brian scoffs, holding a hand in front of his mouth.

“Honestly, it was just too much fun hearing you worry after I remembered Lucy. You only open up when you’re nervous. Anxious boy.” He taps Kravitz on the nose, before returning to his seat on Kravitz’ countertop.

Kravitz in return rubs his nose, and adjusts his shoulders. “So this, Lucretia was her name correct? Lucretia, she’ll be able to tell me?”

“I can’t say for certain but she’s helped me time and time again. Helped me dabble in animal talent for a time.”

Kravitz snorts at that one, falling from his stance into a nearby chair. “You. An Animal talent?”

“More believable than you getting explicit permission to use bad accents.”

“Your everyday voice is a bad accent.” He shoots back.

Brian gasps in faux awe, “ _Rude_. But listen, we don’t have perimeter patrol for a while, correct? Let’s go see Lucy mmm-tomorrow.”

“Alright, I suppose I don’t have very many options.” Kravitz sighs.

 

“Oh, have you heard from the Queen recently? I think we’ll have new fairies soon.” Brian says.

“No, not recently. I think I had best seek guidance anyway.” Kravitz mumbles, “I haven’t spoken to her nearly at all. Even though I’m an emissary she hasn’t contacted me.” Kravitz’ voice drops down to a mumble as he walks to grab his winter gear. (And although he doesn’t technically need it, the cold can sometimes numb his limbs from his poor circulation. Best to be safe.)

“The Raven Queen, not talking to you? _Her Kravitz_?”

“I really don't like the connotation that has.” Kravitz looks over his shoulder at Brian, still perched on his countertop like a throne. “You coming?”

“Ach, your hearings are normally private.”

“Hasn't stopped you before.” He pulls his dreads over one shoulder, before twisting them into a loose knot at the top of his head. Kravitz pulls the hat on next and only then does Brian rise from his seat.

“I'll stay on patrol, tell me how it goes darling.”

They exchange quick cheek kisses as brian picks up his cape, before he flits off to god knows where. Kravitz instead closes and locks his door, and begins his ladder climb down to the snowy earth.

 

The Raven Queen's chamber is as cold as ever, the ice floor sparkles and shines in the midday light and the dangling frost crystals tinkle ominously from the far above ceiling. Kravitz walks with purpose, boots clinking on the floor (never slipping, blessed be the talent of a winter fairy). Her large intricate door is closed, but it opens with the gentlest of knocks.

Kravitz takes seven steps into the room before taking a knee, eyes closed and head down.

“My Queen.”

“Ah, Kravitz. What brings you to my hall?” Her voice echoes around her throne, the fairy herself hidden behind her seat. It faces away from the door, no windows or holes to pierce light through her dimness and shadows.

“We hadn't spoken as of late, I wished to converse.”

“Pleasure, how wonderful. Yes, rise. You may come have a seat.”

Kravitz opens his eyes, pushing off the floor into a stand. He walks down the long hall, around the right side of her throne as she comes into view.

The long black feathered cloak that lays over her shoulders billows in a breeze Kravitz can't see, and her smile is as mind numbing as ever.

“As I said My Queen, we hadn't spoken.” He takes a seat on a large backed chair that a wind of pixie dust pushes to the corner of her throne.

“Indeed, has something happened? More often you are content with your free time.”

“No... I- Well-”

“Kravitz you are under no obligation to tell me. How about a distraction?” She raises a hand, conjuring a black deck of cards and making them float from their box. “How about… a wager?”

Kravitz can hear her smile even as he avoids looking directly at her (when not contained her form was ethereal, mind altering and powerful. Too powerful.).

“I do believe I like those.”

The Raven Queen hums, a half chortle at the end as Kravitz cracks his knuckles.

 

After a few rounds, some pleasant conversation and dramatic antics the Raven Queen looks up from her hand, stroking the side of her beak (She is alone with her charge, her relaxation was warranted). “Kravitz, have you had any strange interactions as of late?”

Kravitz replies in a strange and heavily accented cockney grunt. In return the Raven Queen shifts in her throne, pulling tightly on the cape covering her. It hugs her shoulders in both an ominous and comfortable looking shroud. “I’ve been keeping you on perimeter patrol as our season edges closer. I’d hate for something to happen, and if anything does I’ll need to know.”

“Like what?” Kravitz feels his shoulders slump, voice going normal again. He feels his fingers tingle, whether the bite of the cold or that of his anxiety he can’t tell. But he stares at his cards.

“Animals, warm weather fairies trespassing, any anomalies, I wish to keep you safe.” She says, and Kravitz nods in reply. “You are my charge and you have a very important blessing.”

“My position with you.” He finishes her thought, and his conversation with Brian settles in his chest. He doesn’t know what the glowing is, it could be good, it could be bad, the fairy named Taako seemed important (and stunning). If it’s bad, he would most likely be taken off perimeter, and never be able to see him again. And if it’s good, then he had best find out on his own to keep his business his business.

“I promise my queen, Everything has been going perfect.”

* * *

 

“How many laws are we gonna get to break? Getting you into Winter is gonna be dangerous but if we can do it, it should be sick as hell.” Lup talks as she shuffles through her closet, dumping clothes onto a pile on the floor.

Taako is in his own room on the other side of her hall (although the twins end up sharing a bed most nights, separate rooms just keep their clothes from being in ownership limbo) and yells back, “Listen, it’s not about the lawbreaking, that hasn’t and won’t ever stop us. As long as you’re not fuckin’ a giant nerd or narc, then we’ll be fine.”

“Nerd shaming, coming from the Tinker, now that’s rich.” Lup laughs, chucking a glitzy and impractical skirt across the hall to knock off Taako’s hat.

“My idea, my sick cred.”

“Oh, natch.” Lup returns to her digging, pulling out long sleeve shirts and skirts, touching up the magic on some of the leaves and decorations. “Your fault we’re doing this, you’re taking the blame.”

“Now that is _not what I meant_ -” Taako turns around, chucking a wizard’s hat at Lup before she knocks it out of the air with a heavy pair of pants. “With you we’ll be fine.”

“One of us has to carry the team.”

“Oh you are asking to get your ass blasted outta this house-” Taako twirls his wrist, before he stops and lets his hand fall. “Hey, Lup?” She hums, and Taako traipses into her room.

“Oh, what’s up ‘Ko?” She drops more clothing into the pile and guides him to take a seat on her bed.

“I just got- like the fuckin’ touch of death,” he looks up at her, his hand grabs hers and he holds on. “Bad feelings.”

“You wanna call it a day? We can get wasted and try to make the worst food possible.”

“No, cha boy’ll be fine, just-” Taako’s face is pensive, his stomach is writhing in knots and his arms itch with anxiety. “It’s like I got a voice in my head that just said, just fuckin’ spoke all calm and cool and bone crushing, saying something was going to go wrong.” He looks up at his twin, and she in turn rubs his arm.

“I’ve got you Taako, we’re gonna get to the bottom of this together.”

“Together.” He echoes, donning a tight lipped smile.

“ ‘sides, that sounds like the shit Lydia and Edward say.” Lup snorts, patting Taako’s cheek before she ruffles and thoroughly ruins his hair.

“Murder’s _always_ on the table dear sister,”

“Nah, I already kicked the shit outta Edward and got on Lyd’s bad side. Saw the two of them shittin’ on Merle and legally we’re the only ones allowed to do that.”

“Fuck, they jealous or somethin’?” Taako throws himself back on Lup’s bed as she returns to digging.

“Can only assume so, don’t want them pickin’ on you horny boys-”

“God I said it _once_ can you not let it _go_ -”

“Oh absolutely not.”

 

They dig through their respective piles, lifting long sleeves, thick fabrics, layers, scarves and hats. Then taking the now smaller piles to the main room, each twin starts packing the smallest bags of holding they can muster. Taako pulls on his thickest cloak, confident in his warmth until he realizes his wings are trapped underneath, like the two winter fairies from the crossing. He tries again and again to make them appear, before giving up and clipping the cloak closed in frustration.

“According to Mags,” Lup says, pulling on two shirts and also trying to phase her wings through them, “We should get another visit from the owls.”

“We get in a basket, and they take us right to mister ice cube.” Taako speaks,

“Exactly. If we can get packed up, we can get picked up at sundown.”

“Easy.”

“Easy!”

 

Not easy. Not easy at all. Taako and Lup are standing in the shadow of one of the larger machines, responsible for helping harness and calm animals as they ready to change seasons. Tinker’s nook is filled to the brim with pixies, so many it makes Taako’s head spin. Everyone is moving, everyone is talking, there’s the whir of machines and a few light fairies must be in the area based on the light show off on the east end of the plaza. He looks at his sister, she takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

“I’ll be okay, quick.” Her words come out short and clipped, and Taako nods.

First, cross the plaza. Reach the track for owl baskets, maybe displace some of the seeds and materials, and then boom. Done. Get taken to Winter. Find what’s his (really nice) face.

Taako shakes his twin’s hand, before he steps out into the bustling plaza. Stay with the crowd, don’t draw attention to yourself, keep your head down. He pulls Lup behind him. As quick as they can the two of them cross, hustling behind the track of owl baskets.

In a surprise, Magnus and Merle are actually walking by before each twin yanks one of their friends into the shadow and out of public sight.

“Oh! Hey guys! Wait, what are you doing.”

“Law breakin’? Fuck yeah. Stick it to the old people.” Merle says, nodding sagely and pumping his fist in the air.

Taako starts laughing, a snort already in his laugh as Lup interrupts him. “Can you two make a distraction?”

Merle immediately turns heel, walking out into the plaza as Magnus pauses, appearing to be deep in thought.

Neither of which are good things.

 

Taako gives his friend a quick magical shove back into the plaza, and the twins heft over the track and up onto it. Taako hangs low when Magnus’ yell echoes through the plaza.

“I-I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again Merle Highchurch!”

“Since when!” And neither of the twins can even tell if Merle is acting or not. Magnus is screaming his lungs out, but Merle just looks confused. Taako uses the swift quiet of confusion to move he and Lup forward two more baskets, pressing low and trying to stay out of sight.

“Since I learned you were having sex with the minister!”

“Wait, which one are you mad about?”

Taako is cringing, carefully jumping forward and closer to the baskets that will be carried first. If the twins get down the line to the last one, they’ll be gone before anyone notices. Staying back means their basket may not be picked up. Fuck! He’s never been more pissed about his magical skills, but he wishes he could get that legendary level invisibility skill to work all those weeks ago.

The twins watch for a moment as fairies start to stare, as they watch two of the blessed pixies air their quite clearly fake dirty laundry. One or two seem to believe it but most are watching in disbelief.

“C-Captain Davenport!” Magnus says, and Taako’s distinctly hears fear in his voice.

“Oh yeah, can’t lie bout that one-” Merle starts, before going quiet.

 

 _Yes, hello Magnus. I was stopping by to speak with Garfield when I heard you two having a spat._ The minister signs, making Taako’s blood run cold. _Care to enlighten me?_

“Cap’n’port- it’s- I- uh- Merle here-”

“Hey Dav.” Merle says, waving a hand. Davenport nods in return, a fond smile on his lips.

_A pleasure as always. What were you saying Magnus?_

 

Lup elbows her twin in the stomach, making him wince. He looks back at her, and reads her expression. _Davenport, Garfield. Garfield._ It clicks in Taako’s mind, Garfield must be nearby then, meaning the owls would be soon, meaning they were running out of time. The track beneath them starts to whir, and Taako takes a shaky breath.

 

 **“Ah! Captain Davenport! What did you wish to converse with little old me?”** Garfield’s voice rings out from the other side of the basket Taako and Lup are huddled beside, and both of them forget how to breathe.

 _Hello Garfield-_  Taako’s eyes are squeezed shut, but Lup hazards a look down. Davenport is looking up at the track, specifically right at the two of them. And after a few seconds, Magnus and Merle start pulling shit out of their asses again and begging just quiet enough for Garfield (and the twins) to barely notice. Davenport continues, signing to Garfield but making eye contact with Lup. _I have business to discuss. We can’t rightly do it with you all the way up there and me all the way down here, now can we?_

**“No, no we cannot, I guess you’re correct. Just a moment, I’ll be down.”**

_Come now, it'll only take a moment. The baskets will be fine._

Oh shit. Oh _shit-_ realization hits the both of them like a speeding train.

 

Garfield hums and murmurs to himself, before floating over the twin's basket not even noticing the two crouched beside it.

As he descends Taako and Lup scurry further down the track, the snow owls screech in the distance as Taako hefts himself into the basket. Lup starts displacing some of the food and seeds, when somebody yells and there's a harsh whip of wind.

“Lup~! What _are_ you doing!” Lydia asks, loud and unashamed. Taako hides in the basket, and in a last ditch effort Lup shoves some of the items to cover him from a glance. Garfield turns around and Lup stalls, she starts finding a probable excuse as the first owl dives down, collecting a basket.

She's out of time.

“I was just checking the basket, Lydia-” Lup snarls just as loud, “I thought I saw an animal crawl out of here.” Garfield is talking as he approaches, and the track starts moving. Lydia and Lup make eye contact, neither budging until another owl descends and grabs Taako's basket.

“It better be true love.” Lup says, letting go and watching as the bird takes off, high into the air.

 **“Lup- I was looking for you and your twin earlier-”** Garfield keeps talking, and Lup watches the basket rise. When she blinks and brings herself back to her body, she looks down to make eye contact again with Davenport. He's staring at her, a curious but disappointed expression.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

 

Taako's curled up in a ball when the owl takes off. And his only thought is that the basket is big. It's big enough for Lup. But Lup isn't here. Even if it was barely big enough for one Lup should be beside him.

He opens his eyes to see the white snow owl carrying his basket, and as he scoots to an edge Taako sees the wide expanse of blue sky. Other owls are flying behind him, and every bird moves with definite purpose. He adjusts his thick cape, looking down and watching at autumn spreads beneath him. In a flash the upcoming white of winter disappears however. In almost a streak of night Taako's line of sight turns to nothingness, and he frantically rubs his eyes. When he opens them again there's no shadow, everything is right and that much closer to changing seasons.

He looks up again, watching the bird fly and catching wisps of clouds pass. There’s a squawk from an owl in the back, and when Taako turns he sees Edward frantically pushing past birds, knocking through baskets. He’s looking for something. Or more appropriately,

“ _Me_ , fuck,” Taako muses, “Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ -” He can’t fly. He can’t get out of the basket. Edward starts yelling some trashy song and Taako bites his thumb.

“Taako! I know you’re in here!” Edward hefts himself onto the rim of Taako’s basket, and in a knee jerk reaction Taako shoots pixie dust from his palm. Edward shrieks, pushing back from the basket and the owl seems to notice from how its flying shakes.

“Adios brocepheus!” Taako cheers, still with a white knuckle grip on the woven basket. The owl finally reaches the split, air going cold and snow beginning to fall. Edward can’t follow him into winter, he’s safe. The cold air makes his lips tingle, and he feels his cheeks go warm. Edward is stuck at the split, other snow owls flying around him as Taako flips him the double bird.

Taako’s not far enough away to miss his vicious smirk though, “ _Bad Luck_!” He yells, throwing his arms forwards, conjuring a small cyclone of wind from his arms. The wind is hard and fast, whizzing past other owls and messing with their flights. It hits Taako’s basket, his owl shaking again before a last gust knocks him from the bird’s grip.

 

The basket goes tumbling down almost flipping end over end as Taako panics. It’s hard to breathe, he’s going to hit the forest floor and fucking die- seeds and other autumn exports are spilling from the basket and into the air behind him. Taako closes his eyes and prays as the basket hits the tree layer and pine needles start flying. Something catches the basket handle, his ride doing a few spins around the item before Taako feels his bones go to jelly and he rolls limply across the basket floor.

Whatever the basket landed on is cold, extra snowflakes are landing on Taako’s face and the tingling finally has him open his eyes. Instead of a tree branch like he expected, the basket is instead being held up by a disembodied stick, frozen leaves covering them to make a sort of stick figurine. And it only gets weirder.

“Oh, why hello there you-”

Taako starts laughing, high pitched and uncontrollable.

“Oof, yah, that’s to be expected from your tumble. Here,” The stick figure carefully sets Taako’s basket down, before doing a motion Taako recognizes as popping a hand on its hip. The leaves crumpled up and coated in frost hover around the sticks, one flat leaf floats behind it like a cape. The leaves are all orange and yellow, clearly not from around here making it even more eye catching.

“Well, you can talk, can’t you?”

“Y-Yeah, Taako’s got a- a great voice.” He looks up at the stick figure, analyzing the float of each frost covered part, the idle spinning of the leaf ball that he guesses is the head.

“Taako, yes, that was your name. Wonderful, let me tell you, so _proud_ of you for sneaking your way in here.”

“Do I- Have we meet before? Think Taako’d remember running into a real frosty boy like you.”

“Oh!” The stick figure presses hands to it’s head, before the entire figure comes crashing to the ground around him. “I’m actually up here!” A fairy yells from up in a tree, making Taako look even further up. Floating down is the other fairy from the split, now he recognizes the accent. His feet touch the ground, and to Taako’s surprise he’s not wearing the thick layering like before. Long silver hair sparkles with snowflakes, and his clothes are rather dark and revealing.

“Brian darling, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” He extends a hand, which Taako does in return. Neither of them move to actually shake hands, and after a few seconds they both nod and smile. “You’re here to jump Kravitz’ bones, are you not?”

“Fuck yeah! Lemme get at that bone daddy.”

Brian laughs, and looks up to the setting sun. “Ooh, alright. Brief change of plan. Let me take you somewhere where you won't freeze to death. I know a pixie.”

“My dude I sure hope you do-” Brian interrupts him, taking his hand and taking off into the air. Taako bites back a yell and clings to Brian as they fly, holding his arm in both of his, Taako almost wraps his legs around Brians as well.

 

Winter wood spans out under them, Taako is breathless as Brian lifts him and the landscape rolls below. Creeks move fast with frozen banks, air currents bring snowflakes and crystalline dew drops. “Beautiful, isn't it?”

“Seen better.” Taako lies through his teeth, popping his lips to keep feeling in them.

“Spicy,” Brian says, pausing for just a moment and feeling Taako scramble closer to him tangling their limbs. “What was that?”

“Fuck you!”

Brian just laughs again, wrapping an arm around Taako's shoulder. “Almost there, I'm taking you to see Lucretia. She should hide you for a bit,”

“What about tall dark and delicious?” Taako asks, clinging to Brian.

“He's a emissary of the Raven Queen, a rule follower. Well most of the time anyway.”

“Who?”

“The winter minister!” Brian takes a dive, flying down low as they approach a snow covered mountain. “Listen, any other questions, ask Lucy.” He drops him the last small bit, Taako crunching into the snow and barely holding his balance. “Don't get yourself killed!”

 

And without further warning he zips back off, Taako left looking around confused. The cold mountain breeze bites his exposed skin, and he doesn't immediately spot the entrance to wherever it is he's going. Snow and icicles cover the upper half of the cave entrance, and Taako takes it upon himself to chip away and make the entrance more known. He's careful as he steps inside, holding to one of the sides as he investigates. To his surprise, the cave system is well lit, in fact light blinks through crystal blue ice making the space glow and shine. It's nearly blinding, and Taako watches it all and breathes for a few minutes.

Cautiously he looks down the path, seeing the slope down, a path curving and turning. And Taako braces himself. He takes a breath.

He steps onto the middle of the ice, and kicks off. To his surprise, it comes to him without an issue, Taako skates down the path, leaning left to follow the first turn. He laughs breathlessly, giggling in glee before he spins, letting out a cheer. The following cheers echo through the path, his reflections dance in harmony with him. As the tunnel opens to a mouth Taako slows, he lets his heel leave treads in the ice as he stops.

 

Just ahead the tunnel opens into a large chamber, every few paces is a bookshelf making the huge hall feel more like a forest than library. As he hears the final echoes of his cheering disappear, the sound reaches the far end of the chamber. And more surprisingly, a pixie appears, sticking their head out from behind the furthest shelf.

“Uhm, hello?”

“Lucy?” Taako yells, stepping forward but actually looking at the books. A transmutation tome sits on a lower one, he traces the spine with his finger. He's studied every transmutation tome he could find, in every available season. But this, he's never seen before. His fingers tingle and twitch in a familiar way as he scans over the books.

“My name is Lucretia if you're looking for me. I'm with someone at the moment, if you you just occupy yourself for a short time I'd appreciate it.” She disappears back out of view and Taako hums. A stray book catches his eye.

“Oh Lucy, where do you hide the juicy romance novels, I've got one you missed!” He grabs the well worn and obviously misplaced copy of a trashy novel, fixing a few of the numerous dog eared pages. He can practically hear the exclamation mark that appears further down the hall, and in a few seconds Lucretia appears again, tearing the book from Taako’s grip and pressing it to her chest.

“Wait, you’re not someone I’ve met before, you don’t even look like a winter fairy.” Her gaze shifts from her beloved book up to Taako, and the expression on her face is quizzical but endearing.

 

Taako opens his mouth to respond, and takes the brief pause to examine Lucretia. She looks young, younger than him although that may just be her dressings. She’s in long and plain deep blue robes, her silver hair is buzzed down nearly to her scalp. Her eyes are more youthful than he was expecting, and the pink of her palms is bright and contrasting her dark skin. “Yes, my name is _Taako_ -”

“ _You!_ ” A familiar voice yells now. The two lean out of the far aisle, and down back towards the end. There, is Kravitz, and Taako can’t help but smile as his wings glow. Underneath his own layers he can’t exactly tell, but he elects to believe that he feels them sparkle in turn.

Kravitz is staring, more in confusion and embarrassment than anything else from what Taako can tell. He throws his arm out to the side, and sends a discarded stick from a far corner flipping into his grip. “You’re going to tell me everything you know!” He starts flying at Taako, and Taako very briefly realizes that Kravitz is indeed some kind of emissary, with some kind of power, because as Kravitz flies the stick in his hand frosts over, a large ice blade appearing to make a scythe.

Taako (amazingly, fantastically) dexterously cartwheels back into the aisle as Kravitz makes a slash.

“Stop it, both of you calm down!” Lucretia says, although she doesn’t make a move to physically intervene.

“What are you doing here! How did you get here!” Kravitz yells, before biting back and dropping the stick to the floor. When it hits the blade is completely gone, and Taako takes note before looking up at him.

“Hail and well met to you too!” Taako shouts, crossing his arms. “I came to find out what you know! And if laws can be broken by good intending vigilantism, then they deserve to be broken by said vigilantism.”

Kravitz is staring down at him, before he bites his lip and sinks to stand on the ground. “This is ice, how are you not slipping and sliding uncontrollably?” He thinks aloud,

“Flip wizard kemosabe, dexterity out my nice ass.”

“Kravitz, I take it this was the glowing you were referring to?” Lucretia has set her book back down, she’s leaning in and observing the way Kravitz’ wings shimmer and shine.

“Yes,” he says, “I couldn’t get it to replicate because it’s tied to Taako here,”

“Natch, mine do too but I’d rather not freeze to death? So they stay in their tucky space.”

“Tucky space?” Kravitz murmurs before Lucretia grips his wing rather forcefully. He winces, and she mutters an apology.

“This is strange as shit.” She muses, “Maybe this is some kind of divine intervention?”

“A blessing?” Taako and Kravitz ask, looking at Lucretia before looking at each other.

“Wait, you're blessed too?” They both speak again.

 

“Spring Flinger, born on the day the rainbow sun kisses the earth and-”

“Makes every dewdrop shine like a sky full of stars?” Lucretia finishes.

“Uh, yeah. How'd you-”

“I never understood why that was my welcome message, I was born this past spring very late in the day. I was told by our Queen I was special, being born in the off season.” She presses the side of her hand to her mouth, appearing deep in thought.

“Okay, so I guess that means you're a spring flinger too! Congrats, Krav, you?” Taako looks back at him.

He shakes his head, “No, I was born on the coldest day of the year, winter's peak.”

“Ooh cold clammy one, eh?”

Kravitz barely holds back a snicker despite himself. “Yes I have poor circulation. My blessing is my position with the Raven Queen as her first emissary.”

“That explain the scythe bit just now?”

“Most frost fairies can do something like that, mine is just refined from concentration and power.”

Taako hums, and pats Kravitz’ arm. Lucretia hums a moment later, and steps back from inspecting Kravitz wings. “I think it's a blessing, the shining is a bit too gaudy to be a natural agent.” She sneakily takes the romance novel from the shelf, and starts flying back to the far end. “I'll look in my log, I think this is some kind of bond magic I'm not proficient in.”

“Bonds?” Taako asks, kicking off from the ice and sliding after her.

“Special magic the ministers use. Queen Istus’ speciality.”

Taako skids to a halt, Kravitz appearing by his side just as he wobbles and taking his forearm gently. “Careful,” He whispers.

“Y…yeah…”

“I have some journals, illegal books I'm sure, but all with the same blotchy blue ink,” Lucretia starts digging around the formidable size of journals around two chairs and small end table. “I've kept them hidden, they talk about the magic- if I can-”

 

“Lucretia!” A voice yells from the entrance of the hall, “And- wait Kravitz?! Kravitz!”

“Brian?” Kravitz calls, flapping his wings to hover.

Brian indeed comes flitting into the conversation, his chest heaving. “Ja, listen, the Queen is looking for you. Both of you.”

“Fuck-” Both fairies mutter, Lucretia even more wildly digging through the book pile.

“We don't have much time, Taako come with me,” Brian extends a hand, “If the Raven Queen sees Kravitz glowing, she will know something is up.”

“Smart, I dig it. Krav, meet up later?”

“I uh, yes, yes.” Kravitz extends a hand, and Taako slides his own down to meet his. Neither of the necessarily pull away, but Brian gingerly takes Taako by the waist and starts flying back towards the entrance of the hall.

 

Lucretia manages to fix her collection of tomes, just as a breeze flows through the halls entrance. The Raven Queen isn’t more announced than that, she glides along the ice floor and speaks with a voice that echoes throughout the room.

“Kravitz, Lucretia.” She speaks, bringing both Winter fairies to their knees.

“My Queen,” both speak.

She pulls on the thick feathered cape that adorns her shoulders, and pauses for a few moments. “You may rise. Kravitz, I wish to speak with you first.”

“Yes my Queen.” He replies, standing and holding his breath.

 

“I was alerted that a Fast Flying Fairy knocked a fall transfer basket out of the air. The contents and goods were lost, do you have any idea why?”

“No my Queen, I was stopping by to visit Lucretia after our meeting. I am no longer on reconnaissance duty.” Kravitz replies, eyes fixed downwards.

“Yes, but I wished to ask you nonetheless.”

“Is something the matter my Queen?” Lucretia asks, “Are you worried about the loss?”

“No my child, the loss is more or less inconsequential. I am concerned on the matter of why a warm fairy would attack the basket.” The Raven Queen turns to her disciple, before looking back at Kravitz. “Have you experienced anything out of the ordinary?”

“No my Queen. Is something the matter with me? Maybe Brian or another Winter fair would be able to help you.”

The feathers along her cape rise at that comment. The shadows trailing along her cape’s edge and dress trim rise, they darken and something about her pose changes although Kravitz cannot see it.

“No, you are my liege. And the rest is my business. Lucretia.” The Raven Queen turns sharply, clipping her conversation with Kravitz to his surprise.

 

“I need to discuss with you the terms of out publishing more of our kept knowledge. Kravitz, you may leave at once.”

“Yes my Queen.” He says quietly, bowing in his calculated manner and turning heel. He walks from the chamber, only catching the first few sentences of the Raven Queen and Lucretia’s conversation. His lungs tingle with the chill as he escapes up the spiral path and out into the sharp winter air. Only then does he breathe, he shakes his hands and laughs nervously, Kravitz hops just slightly at his absurdity and pulls at his hair.

“Oh, Taako.” He mumbles, grounding himself before flying off for his cottage. Kravitz was no idiot, he could tell his Queen was getting suspicious. He knew she was worried about him, and rightfully so, but that wasn’t the point. Taako was vibrant, exciting, a risk. Kravitz was enamoured, just seeing what he would do next. And even if this strange phenomena wasn’t some kind of true love magic, Taako lights up a room and has got to make the world around him more interesting.

 

Thankfully the door to his cottage is closed when he returns, although he can hear laughter and voices even through the door. When he pulls it open he’s flooded with wonderful scents and soft music playing through the main area.

“Brian, the least you could do for breaking into my house is warn me.” Kravitz says, taking off his headwear and letting his hair tumble down. He disappears for a few moments, changing his stiff white uniformed material for his softer black comfort clothes. He’s half tempted to don his regalia, raven feathers and silver beads, but he slides on a thick black shirt and slacks instead. Simple. Hopefully attractive? He glances in his mirror and yeah, his wings are glowing again. Uh- he needs an explanation for all of this.

Kravitz hums as he traipses to the kitchen, almost knocked back out of the room as Taako spins by, a tray of something delicious smelling in his hand.

“Hey there my dude, nice of you to join us.” Taako smiles, “Don’t mind the heat, was losin’ feelin’ in my fingers and those are _kinda_ important.”

Kravitz opens his mouth to reply, when he realizes it _is_ warm in the kitchen, Brian is perched on the countertop as far from the heat as he can be while still close to talk.

“Don’t worry, it’s- it’s nice.” Kravitz replies, stepping in and pulling himself up to sit on the opposite end of the counter.

“Oh? Magic Brian over there says you fellas can’t stand the warmth.” Taako sets down a tray of what looks like cookies down.

“Poor circulation,” Kravitz points out again, “I’ve always been fascinated by the warm seasons. Ah, pardon my asking but how are you- doing whatever it is that you’re doing?”

“Baking? My sister’s a Fast Flyer but she specializes in fire magic. Picked up a few little things. Went ahead and enchanted-” Taako is moving around again, picking things up, moving them, dropping them, prinkling this and wiping that, “One of your countertops, this one here, with a warmth enchantment.” He points with a free hand at the smaller countertop on the opposite side of the kitchen.

“Don’t touch it, since it’s been cookin’ so it’s still steamin’ but I went ahead and made some treats.”

“They’re very good-” Brian says around a treat being stuffed into his mouth, “Great conversationalist, and cook.”

Kravitz smiles, “May I?”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Taako grabs one of the treats Brian is eating, carrying it dutifully over. He nods, signalling for Kravitz to extend his hands which he does. Taako’s hands are warm, they’re nearly burning hot with soft palms as he places the biscuit in Kravitz’ hand. Kravitz takes the moment to inhale deeply, bringing the sweet to his mouth.

 

“Oh wow-” Kravitz mumbles, crumbs falling from his mouth. Taako laughs, and it’s like the whole world stops to let him.

“I’m glad you like it,” He replies, “If you didn’t like it I think I’d’ve just about died of embarrassment.” Taako crosses his arms, but from what Kravitz can tell it’s more of a hug across his middle. He nods though, continuing to eat his biscuit and glancing about his kitchen. It’s a mess, but it feels more homey than ever. Brian is stuffing his face in the corner taking advantage of Taako’s distraction, soft music plays, (Kravitz notices that Taako indeed overbaked, there seem to be dozens of snacks as if he wanted to make the best possible treat, he experimented) and he can’t help but smile.

“I think I’d love your cooking no matter what it was.” Kravitz smiles brighter, feeling his heart thrum strong in his chest.

Kravitz sees Taako’s ears twitch, and feels a laugh bubble in his chest.

 

Taako claps his hands together, “But of course you would, I am _Taako_. You’re lucky I’m not charging you to enjoy my wonderful livelihood.”

“You cook for a living?” Kravitz asks, leaning over to steal more treats from the cooling racks.

Taako nods, returning to his cooking and tapping his feet to the tune of the music. “I’m a Tinker, but specially a Cooking Talent.”

“That’s incredible,” Kravitz breathes.

“Tell me about it, it’d be great if I weren’t responsible for feeding everyone all the damn time. Without me, they’d fuckin’- believe me I have all the cooking talent in my entire season.” Taako pretends not to notice the way Kravitz watches him as he struts around, he pretends to not feel his heart soar when Kravitz mumbles in awe as he eats.

“What about you? Can’t imagine you’re any of the warm seasons talents.”

“Right, I’m- well if you could guess I’m a Frost Fairy.” He says, “I could show you if you’d like.”

“Ooh- hell yeah man show off.”

Kravitz stands from the countertop, wiping his black turtleneck and slacks before patting his thighs. “Usually it’s leaves, or bubbles, or-” He trails off mid-thought, and Taako takes advantage.

“Sounds spectacular.”

Kravitz doesn’t actually get mad, he snickers and waves his hand. “You’d think, here let me try this instead.” He picks up another biscuit from the cooling rack, holding it in one of his hands. It starts to float, and Kravitz encloses it in a small sphere. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly. As he does, the biscuit starts to have a kind of condensation, and then it begins to be covered in frost. It grows into thick intricate snowflakes and small ice shards when Kravitz takes another deep breath in, and the outer bubble disappears.

“Aw, thought you liked it there.”

Kravitz snickers again, and Taako gives himself a sick mental high-five.

“Here, see for yourself.” He floats it over to Taako, who looks at it curiously.

“Wow, feed me frozen treats and see how it turns out, get ready to have it bounce off your forehead,” Taako grabs the treat between his fingers, before carefully taking a bite. Shockingly, the biscuit is still warm in fact it nearly burns his mouth as he bites down. Flaky, warm, perfectly seasoned, just with the cool crunch of ice surrounding it. His eyes shoot open and Kravitz finally really laughs.

“Now you understand?” He asks, leaning down to Taako’s level.

Taako nods enthusiastically, before he finishes chewing and swallows. “I understand that some people always have to doctor their food, and even the good looking ones are no exception.”

“Oh, so I’m good looking?” Kravitz smiles, crossing his arms.

“Don’t push it there-” Taako says, stuffing his face again. “Anyway, tell me more about you.”

“Oh, well I’m an emissary of the Raven Queen, the minister of winter. My uh, my favorite animals are birds?” He shrugs one shoulder, “I don’t normally have time to do conventionally normal things. I eat the bare minimum and focus on my work.” Kravitz rubs the back of his neck, and jingles a few of his beads together on accident. “I guess that’s not the peak dating profile information though.” He flutters his wings behind himself, clearly anxious.

Taako nods in reply, pulling himself onto the the counter beside him but not too close. “I can’t imagine you see very many birds around here fella. At least not the fun ones.”

“To no one's surprise, you’re right. Mostly snow owls and ravens, a few crows sometimes. Most really colorful ones can’t make it over for long, and if they do a Winter Animal Talent Fairy is required to corral them back.”

“You sound so sad about it!”

“Birds are wonderful creatures!” Taako watches his shoulders rise, and his dreadlocks ruffle.

“You’re a bird too!” He smiles wide, “Bird son of bird mom!” A laugh tumbles from his lips, and Kravitz points a finger at him quickly.

“The Raven Queen is _not_ my mother!”

“So quick to jump and correct me, almost like you’re denying it!” Taako snorts, leaning forward. Kravitz lets a half laugh, before dissolving into giggles too.

 

They take turns talking about themselves, and turns listening. Kravitz learns Taako has a twin sister. Taako learns Kravitz technically doesn’t need to sleep. Kravitz talks about his musical talents and shows off his cello. Taako demonstrates some of his specialized transmutation magic, turning ice to crystal. Taako comments on the music box he started (a friend of Kravitz’ named Johan), Kravitz calls out Taako’s reckless nature. It’s awkward at first but as the night progresses the uncertainty and worry melt away to expose both fairies as similar, and friends.

“You’re a real mixed bag,” Taako muses, somehow half draped across the kitchen counter and feeling himself falling asleep into a half empty rack of treats. The sun set long ago, and the adrenaline of rule breaking and glowing wings has left Taako thoroughly trashed. “Y’scare the shit outta season trespassers, but also bet- you make bets with your subordinates to trade shifts.”

“You’re one to talk Tinker-who’s-adamant-they’re-not-a-nerd.” Kravitz retorts, before yawning himself. “I think it’s bed time.” He hums, “Oh, I’m not quite sure if you can stay the night, how are your wings?”  Kravitz places his hand on Taako’s back between his shoulder blades pressing just barely.

“Cold,” Taako says, blinking slowly. “You’d better take me back.” He pushes up from the counter, Kravitz diligent to keep at least one hand on him.

“Yes, let’s get you back to the split-” Kravitz breathes, hands shaking just slightly as he leans down to lift Taako in his arms.

“Hachi machi.” He slurs, Kravitz smiling despite himself.

“We’re rather far out into Winter, here’s hoping we don’t get caught taking you back.” Kravitz speaks, whistling quietly for his cottage door to swing open.

“Weird magic, my man.” Taako mumbles, tucking his cheek against Kravitz’ turtleneck.

“I prefer unique.” He says, holding Taako tightly as he whistles again, and flies down from his home’s high stature. He dips down, sending small wisps of snow up and into the air, diving between trees maybe just a little too fast. His hands are tight on Taako and if he glances down every few moments, well it’s justified. He’s never heard of a Warm Fairy staying in the Winter Wood for too long, or even what could happen.

 

It takes a few minutes, and as they arrive Kravitz doesn’t hesitate in diving across the river split, finding the closest tree root and Laying Taako down to prop against it. He pulls together fallen leaves to drape over Taako’s body. He looks as though he’s fallen asleep, and after doing everything he can think of Kravitz watches for a few moments. His hands twitch and shake, and when Kravitz starts to feel the strange warmth bleed into his chest, he takes back to the air. He doesn’t go far, simply back across the split. He perches on the frozen bank, and waits.

 

Taako wakes up with a cough, and Kravitz nearly flies over to comfort him.

He looks around, wiping at his face and blowing on his hands. He rolls over a few times, before sitting up. He looks around again, and something seems off when he notices him.

“Good morning.” Kravitz says, raising a hand in a wave.

“Watchin’ me sleep now? Jeezy creezy-” He says, hurriedly scrubbing at his face again.

“I wanted to make sure you were safe and alive.” Kravitz replies, “I think you’re a tad too weird to live and a bit too rare to die.”

“Woo me with your words,” Taako replies, “Bold of you to assume I can die anyway.” He doesn't have that layer of uniqueness that he had yesterday, in fact Taako almost seems bristly? His words have more of a bite and a harshness to them.

“How are you feeling?” Kravitz asks, voice full of concern.

“-'m fine.” Taako says, voice short and clipped.

“Are you sure?” Kravitz leans in to touch his arm, and Taako leans away.

“I said I’m fine dude-” Taako rubs his arms, and glares at him. “It’s my business.”

“Alright, I didn’t mean to come off as overbearing-”

“Istus- stop bein’ so nice.” Taako mumbles, standing up. He brushes his hands down his clothes, rubs his arms and adjusts his frazzled hair. “I need to change, I’ve wearing this for years at this point.”

“But you just slept in it, that’s rather normal, is it not?”

Taako makes a collection of loudmouthed and appalled noises, gesturing at himself before over to Kravitz. “Uh? No? That’s? _Hideous_?”

Kravitz hums, nodding. “I suppose you have a point. Uh, I know clothes are rather important to me as well but not in the same way, maybe we should split up to get changed and meet back up later?”

“Oh, the second Lup finds me I’ll be stuck for the rest of my life.” Taako muses, finally starting to adjust his clothes. He pulls off the thick winter coat, peeling off layers as he starts to sweat in the warm fall air. His wings shimmer and shine beautifully as he pulls them out from their tucky space, and he Kravitz inhales sharply.

 

Taako laughs, a good sign and seems to settle just slightly. “Yeah, we sparkled before, why wouldn’t we now dude?” Taako adjusts his hair, fiddling with it before looking up. Kravitz is still flying above the creek and watching him.

“I don’t-” Kravitz says looking away. “I don’t know. It’s rather silly but, I was afraid the glowing was something bad? Something I didn’t understand.”

“If you’ve figured it out then I’d love to hear.” Taako snickers, taking to the air and flying up to Kravitz only on the autumn side of the split. Kravitz laughs and Taako smiles.

“No, afraid not. But now, I may not know you yet, but I’m familiar. I’m excited to get to know you. You’re dazzling, Taako.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” Taako replies, looking up at him. They both giggle, small breathless things more of excitement than glee. “It means something, but I’m not- It’s not like, something I’m- okay this is hard to explain. I’m pretty fond of the idea of learning with you. Does that make sense?”

Kravitz hums a note, and looks down at him. “You’re a Tinker, break it down into small words for me. This is your thing, teaching-” Kravitz doesn’t finish his tease before Taako reaches across seasons to punch him in the arm. “Alright, I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did.” Taako grins, and crosses his arms.

“Here, shall we sit?” Kravitz gestures to the log bridge connecting the seasons where they had met just yesterday.

“Sure, let’s talk some more.” Kravitz and Taako sit on their respected sides of the log, shoulder to shoulder meeting at the split.

* * *

 

Lup sits with crossed legs on a tall backed chair, fingers dancing notes across her calves as she stares at Davenport’s desk. The morning sun shines through the small window, and Lup pretends she isn’t eating herself alive. Davenport taps against the desk himself, rousing her attention. His hands move slower than normal as he signs.

_Lup, please explain what’s going on._

Her lips draw in a line, fingers grabbing her leg instead.

_Something is bothering you, if it were a prank you’d have no problem lying or flouncing to distract me._

Lup opens her mouth, and closes it. When she opens it again, her voice is tiny. “Taako’s wings started glowing.”

 _Glowing?_ Davenport’s hands move quicker, he leans more over the desk. Lup nods in reply, and stares at Davenport’s hands.

“He said they started glowing after he met someone.”

_Did he say anything else? What happened between them?_

“I- I didn’t believe him but Taako was nearly head over heels for the guy, he chickened out and Magnus brought him back- when you watched over the kitchen.”

_What happened? Where is he?_

Lup bites her lip, and looks back down.

Davenport’s tapping on his desk is more aggressive. _Lup this is important. Tell me where Taako is. He could be in danger._

“Wait, danger?” Her stomach falls out from beneath her, she moves to the edge of her seat.

_The glowing._

Lup stares up at the Captain, confusion plain as day across her face.

His shoulder sink for a moment, before he continues. _Lup, the glowing is a blessing of Istus. It’s a sign of a bond, of bond magic. One that will forever change your life. So yes, love is a possibility. But it’s-_ he scrubs at his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. _It- it could be mortal enemies. It could be a sign of danger, or a threat display. Even a trap, like a lure to hurt him._

“What?” Lup’s voice is small again.

_The degree, the type of the bond is entirely dependent on his interactions with this other fairy. If he doesn’t know what’s going on, he could be taken advantage of._

“I didn’t know- I-I- I wanted to believe it was love- he was so excited, so interested.” Lup’s eyes unfocus before she snaps back into herself. “We sent him to Winter Woods.”

 _Winter?!_ Davenport's face shifts from concern to disbelief. _Warm weather fairies can't- We need to go get him._

“Please- don’t punish him.” Lup flies to her feet, following alongside Captain Davenport as he heads out of his office.

_Lup, if he’s alive he will be punished. I won’t take this any higher but it’s dangerous, and a threat to more than just him._

Lup doesn’t respond, but Davenport can hear the fear floating between them in the air. Davenport reaches for the door, ready to leave his cottage as Lup throws herself bodily in front of it. She holds her arms out, and stares down the Spring Minister.

 

_Lup._

“Why didn’t you explain this to us before?”

 _Lup._ He signs again, hands shaking (with anger or worry Lup isn’t quite sure).

“This wouldn’t’ve happened if- if you assholes had just told us!”

_It’s a blessing for us. The seven born on the day the rainbow sun kisses the earth-_

“I don’t care! What kinda bullshit is this if you didn’t tell us about it? Does anybody else know?”

Davenport rubs at his face again, idly brushing his moustache and letting his shoulders sag. _I do, as does Merle._

“Magnus?”

_No._

“Why couldn’t you tell us?”

_It’s complicated Lup, this isn’t just something you can just- Taako could be in danger._

“Taako is fine. I trust him. You’re the one I don’t have a goddamn ounce of belief in right now.” Lup doesn’t make a move, and Davenport starts pacing. “ _Clearly_ something’s up- talk!”

 _Just move!_ He signs.

“I’m stubborn, you know that. And I got more than a few hands on your height.”

_It’s not- Not-_

“Tell me!”

 _It’s because this magic has gotten fairies killed! This blessing has exiled, damned, tormented, and- and ruined lives! For the first time ever this spring, a blessed fairy was born in the wrong season!_ Davenport is signing wildly now, pointing hard and face scrunched in anger. _This can bring danger and corruption and if you don’t move, Taako could be another_ **_fucking victim_ ** _! The magic is powerful and wild and dangerous!_

Lup can barely breathe, blinking and arms shaking as she lowers them to her side. Davenport is considerably shorter, but he’s strong as he shoves Lup to the side of the door, flying off as quick as he can. 

* * *

 

 

Taako has his head leaning on Kravitz’ shoulder, talking idly and gesturing vaguely. “So I’m real dexterous. I invented heels, but with little wheels in the stiletto-”

“That’s absurd!” Kravitz barks, not even trying to hide his laugh.

“I know! I’m the only person who can use them!”

“At least that explains how you can ice skate without blades. Rather impressive if I may say. I’d love to skate with you sometime.” Kravitz muses, leaning to lay his head on top of Taako’s.

Vague yelling sounds in the distance, a voice Taako thinks is Magnus.

“Ah shit. Get goin’ Krav, think I’m about to be put under house arrest.” Taako whines, sitting upright and pressing a palm to Kravitz’ cold cheek. “Don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

“I’d gladly take the fall with you.” Kravitz replies, moving his own hand up to press Taako’s into his cheek. “With. Not for.”

“Yeah, save that Romeo and Juliet shit for later doof.” Taako snorts, patting his cheek. “Your day job is a tad more important than cook.”

“Meet again soon?” Kravitz’ voice is quiet compared to the yelling Taako now definitely recognizes as Magnus, and he can only nod in reply.

“Go on, get outta here.” Hesitantly Kravitz pushes up from the log, and with lingering touches he takes off back into Winter Woods. Taako watches him go, and before he can even turn back to his own season he’s bodily knocked off of the log bridge. Lup has dove into his stomach, throwing the both of them into the air as Lup carries them in floating. She doesn’t talk, but Taako can feel the emotion that surrounds them like a whirlwind.

“Taako! Are you alright?!” Magnus is next, also diving at the twins and wrapping them up in his arms.

“Fuck- I’m fine- I’m fine.” He looks around for a few moments, before he spots a few others; Merle, Carey, Killian, and most concerningly, Davenport.

 _Hello Taako._ He signs, his aura somehow both immensely assured and immeasurably pissed. _You have some explaining to do._

“I told him,” Lup breathes, hands digging into Taako’s shirt. “I was afraid.”

“It’s gonna be okay Lulu.” Taako breathes in reply, wiggling an arm free to pet her head. When Magnus releases them and shepards both twins away from the river, Davenport’s arms are already crossed.

 

“Yeah. I rendevous-ed my way into Winter to meet a guy.” Taako says, “Not that it’s any of your _goddamn_ business.”

Davenport pinches the bridge of his nose, and his shoulders sag. _But it is. Taako I can explain the glowing to you._

“What, why didn’t-” Taako starts, leaning forward before Lup grabs one of his arms, drawing his back and closer to her. She doesn’t speak, but Taako bites his tongue. As Davenport starts to explain, Taako’s posture softens and sinks closer to his sister.

 _It’s not safe for you to just, run off and not tell anyone. If you told me when it happened, I could have helped you work something out._ Davenport’s hands calm down, to reach out and rub Taako’s elbow.

“We-” Taako’s voice chokes out, but his hand squeezes around Lup’s, “We don’t know what it is but it’s not evil- he’s amazing,” he looks at Lup, “You were so right to be nervous, he’s insanely powerful but he- he’s kind and his laugh fills a room and he makes me want to be a better person.” Taako looks back at Davenport now, “It’s not dangerous. It’s not bad.”

_You can believe that Taako but-_

“You can meet him and learn yourself.”

“Taako?” Lup speaks, before Davenport takes a half step back.

“You said you could pull some strings-”

_I never-_

“So if you want to make it up to me- to us- then help me out here.”

_Taako, don’t be absurd-_

“Look at it this way. I’m one of the five, well the six. I have a blessing from Istus. I won’t be punished in any meaningful way, and I will go behind your back again with no regret or hesitation. Would you rather me drink in the house with supervision? Or go out to a shady bar and get shitfaced in danger?” A fire lights in Taako’s chest, a burning flame that catches his emotions and lights a spot he had so carefully avoided and kept dim. A part that kept him safe, distant, and unlovable. Now, he has a passion, a force and a will. He has Kravitz, someone that fits so well with him, both as a friend and a matched pair.

Davenport blinks up at him, before he presses a hand to his chest and a sharp loud peal of laughter escapes him.

 _You’re serious._ Davenport signs, _I can respect that. This little incident won’t be going up the ladder, so give me some time. I’ll see what I can do for the two of you. I mean it._ He extends a hand, which Taako takes and shakes.

_Now come on, let’s get you clean clothes and a good meal._

Taako nods, returning his arm to being entangled with Lup’s and as he settles back into his body he notices it’s just the three of them and Merle. Magnus, Carey and Killian have disappeared.

“I’m not cookin’ jus’ so ya know.” Merle says, giving Taako a reassuring pat before he drapes his arm over Captain Davenport’s shoulders. “Sent the kids off when you guys got into the details of the- the shit.” Merle waves his free hand, and presumably Davenport finishes his thought as the two start walking away from the Fall-Winter split.

Taako and Lup don’t immediately follow, they watch for a few seconds before Taako even thinks about moving his feet. Lup speaks, still holding onto her twin’s arm.

“I’m glad. About everything.” Her voice is that gentle raw kind that’s saved for twin time.

“Me too.” He murmurs in return, interlocking his fingers with Lup’s. “I hope we’ve passed the shitty bad luck.”


	2. Chapter 2

To his surprise, Taako isn’t whisked up by mysterious fairies and interrogated, or thrown around by burly guards. His little adventure stays in his friend group, everyone quickly comes to the agreement of silence, and if they don’t have to know, they aren’t told. The only exception is Lucas Miller, who very quickly caves under mountains of threats and more terrifying promises.

“And don’t get me wrong, not even being Maureen’s kinda sorta son is gonna save you if this goes wrong.” Taako spits, jabbing a finger across the diner table into Lucas’ face.

“I can- understand-” Lucas adjusts his glasses, “Listen I get it, I really do.”

“Great, so find Dav and Maureen, they can get you up to speed.”

“Would you be- I mean- interested in letting me study the bond magic?”

“No. Now get out before I blast you out.”

“Fair enough, I’ll see you later Taako.” Lucas says, standing up from the bench and taking off back into Tinker’s Nook. Taako scoffs, rubbing his hands down his shirt before he turns back to the kitchen. There isn’t a big rush, a few already served fairies lingering and eating and no one waiting at the counter. Taako uses the free time to tidy up a bit, and he’s considering starting dishwork when Lup’s mentor floats by, leaning on the counter.

“Hey Taako.” She says, short nails tapping on the wood.

“What’s up?”

“Hungry.”

“Fair.” Taako rolls up his sleeves and gives a rolling hand gesture for her to continue.

“You made that really good granola,” She says, “Hurley’s been eating all of mine.”

“Girlfriend?” Taako asks, starting to grab containers and measuring devices.

“Yeah,” Sloane smiles, and Taako can’t help but smile too, “She’s really great.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah.”

 

There isn’t much talking as Taako makes a small bowl for now, and a portable container for later. The container gets tied off with a small purple ribbon, and Sloane makes an appreciative ‘ooh!’ as Taako slides her the bowl.

“Any spicy garbage gossip?” Taako asks, pointedly staring down the dishes but not actually starting them.

“Old rumour of the mysterious Tinker. Somebody apparently got spooked by something at the ocean's edge? Don’t believe either of them.” Sloane says around mouthfuls of food. “Oh, here’s somethin’ spicy. Me and a couple others, we found a human house not too too far out of the hollow.”

“Human? For real?” Taako walks back to the counter, now resigned in cleaning and much more interested in Sloane’s gossip.

“Yeah. Giant metal machines, weird geometric house and all. We’re gonna snoop a little more but we’re planning on taking it to the queen so she can tell us more.”

“Exciting. Scary.”

“Exciting is right, I’m so damn excited to check out what they’ve got going on.” Sloane is genuinely vibrating, a sentiment Taako doesn’t mirror, but the thought is more than distracting.

“Count me in after it goes legal. Imagine the level of intricacy in their tinkerings.”

“Hell yeah!” Sloane grins, rubbing her hands. “Gay chaos is best.”

“Legal, legal.” Taako says, leaning his head on one shoulder, “I don’t wanna do anything too stupid here. They are humans after all.”

“What, you scared?”

A voice calls from the rear of the kitchen, “No, he knows I’d skewer him if he did anything stupid without me.”

“Welcome back Lup,” Taako calls over his shoulder, “Just in time to do the dishes.”

“Just in time for me to chuck you into the sink more like.” She calls in reply, “Oh hey Sloane!” Sloane gives a faux salute, and continues eating. “Hey ‘Ko,”

“Mm?”

“Wanted to ask you somethin’.” Lup says, voice carefully clipped from saying more.

“Oh, alright. Sloane, you done?”

She nods, shoveling a few more bites into her mouth before pushing the bowl back. “Thanks Taako-” she says (although it comes out more ‘ _thnkstko_ ’ courtesy of the sheer amount of food in her mouth). Sloane gives a muffled goodbye before zipping away in a whirlwind of purple.

 

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to hear more about Kravitz. Tell me about you two.”

“Oh god Lup, I was right, one hundred percent goth density.” Taako grins like the cat that got the cream, and Lup snorts into her hand.

“Come on you big baby, tell me about him in like a real way.”

“He uh, he plays cello. Emissary of the Raven Queen.” Taako says.

“Keep talking and I’ll end up doing the dishes after all.” Lup says, bumping hips with her twin. Taako snorts in reply and rubs his nose.

“God Lulu… He does this thing- he goes from heart wrenchingly open and kind to smirking bad accents and sass. He’s sentimental in a hundred little ways, feels like he can read a room…” He pauses, rubbing at the heat in his cheeks before continuing. “Gambler. Figures right?”

“Oh shit, you take his shoes?” Lup asks, turning the spicket and staring down the sink.

“No, heavily tempted to though. We can scam him when he visits.” Taako uses his magic to make some misplaced tools float back to their assigned spaces, cabinets opening and closing as Taako waves his hands around.

It’s silent for a few moments. “You sound genuine. It’s really nice.” Lup speaks, although she can’t bring herself to actually look up.

 

“The sink’s flooding.”

Lup jumps, presumably back in her body as she starts moving dishes around in the sink, and she reaches over to grab a small scrubbing cloth.

“You alright yourself?”

She deflects. “I’m glad you and Kravitz are good for each other. You think it’s love?”

“Oh Lup-” Taako jumps down from his seat on a counter, rushing over to his sister and extending his arms. She throws a hand up, and Taako stops.

“Don’t. I just- I’m jealous to be honest. I want someone I can talk about like you with Kravitz.”

“Kravitz doesn’t mean half as much as you Lulu, you’re my heart.”

“I know,” her shoulders shake with a laugh, but she’s still looking down. “You’re my heart too. I… I want someone to love with my heart.” She lowers her hand to grab Taako’s shirt and pull him against her. Taako rushes forward, wrapping his arms around Lup’s shoulders and burying his nose in her hair as she leans down on him.

“There’s somebody out there. There is.”

“That’s kinda scary now, ain’t it?”

“Shut up you.”

* * *

 

 

Magnus is the one to deliver the news to Lup’s cottage, where Lup and Taako are working on getting daytime drunk and forgetting their week long woes.

“Oh shit, how wasted are you guys?” He asks, sniffing the air as he flies in.

“Practically sober.” They both murmur into barely touched cups.

“Great, Cap’nport sent me. He said he’s worked something out about Taako’s booty call.”

“His name is Kravitz you douche!” Taako smiles, taking off his hat and chucking it at his friend. Magnus dodges, picking up the accessory and putting it on.

“Oh look at me, I’m Taako- I’ve been a prick since the minute I was born!” Magnus practically whines, making Taako push up from his seat at the table.

“Alright, you’d better start running.”

“Hurry up!” Magnus smiles, taking the hat and tossing it back to its owner, who catches it and pulls it on. Lup follows Magnus quickly out the door, holding Taako’s hand and practically dragging him out of the cottage.

 

Davenport is stationed in the open area of Taako’s small diner, standing with his arms behind his back as he oversees a small group of others. The tables are pushed away to form an empty center space where Lucas and Maureen and fiddling with a large wheeled contraption. He recognizes one of the pieces as something he would use (on a much smaller scale) to shred cheese, and his hands start to tingle.

“What’s goin’ on?” He mumbles, flying straight past Davenport and beside Maureen.

“Oh hello Taako, we’re finishing up what should help your friend last in this warmer climate. If we take a piece of ice, we can make artificial snowfall, keep the temperature cool enough that he can be in a warm season for at least a little while.”

“Better be more than a little while, won’t be worth it then.” He smiles, making Maureen look over her shoulder and pull on his ear. “Ow!”

“You deserved it.” She returns to work, saying some measurements to Lucas who nerdily replies.

Lup calls to him, and as he turns he sees Davenport wave.

_Hello Taako_

“Sup.”

 _I fulfilled my promise,_ he gestures to the machine, _I don’t want to see you sneaking into other seasons and almost getting yourself killed. Your wings could freeze over you know._

“Yeah, yeah, great.” Magnus punches him in the arm, and Taako huffs. “Thank you Dav. I appreciate it.”

_I’m glad Kravitz is good for you. I know half a dozen fairies who are ready to give him the shovel talk._

“Oh my god-” Taako feels his cheeks warm, pulling his hat brim down to hide.

“I’m personally glad it’s Dav and not Merle.” Lup says, “He wouldn’t threaten, he’d just fuck some plants until Kravitz died of embarrassment.”

“Oh he would, let’s keep Merle away at all costs.” Taako mumbles, “Do you have the ice?”

_We’re planning on getting Kravitz to help us on that front._

“Mm, he’s frost, and so is his friend. I’ll fly ahead and tell him to grab an ice pal.” Taako rubs Lup’s arm, “I’ll meet you guys at the split when you’re ready.”

 

To his surprise, Kravitz is actually already sitting on the frozen riverbank, blending into the snow in his white reconnaissance robes.

“Hey Krav! Bone man!”

Kravitz jumps up in reply, climbing along the log bridge and rubbing his hands together. “Hello Taako!”

“Hey,” Taako says again, looking up and into Kravitz’ dark eyes. He’s smiling wide, he can’t control the fluttering in his chest, the lightness of his feet as he raises one into the air, nor the flutter and glow of his wings as he takes Kravitz’ hand.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“Hey,” Taako says yet again, before blinking and shaking his head. “Yeah uh- yes. Yeah it’s nice to see you too. You up for visiting my place this time?”

“Do you have something going on in that big brain?” Kravitz asks, cocking his head to the side in a way Taako finds both endearing and obnoxious.

“I am _not_ a nerd. I hired two nerds to build a tinkering that’ll help you spend time over here. Artificial snowfall to keep a little temperature drop in terms of Autumn.” Taako says, poking Kravitz in the shoulder. “We need some ice though, a big block that we can shred to create the snowfall.”

“Oh, let me go get Brian, we can throw something together.” Kravitz rubs Taako’s arm, as he replies.

“Wait, isn’t there ice fairies? Can you guys do it?”

“Well yeah, you said your sister taught you a warmth enchantment right? It’s like that.” He says, skipping backwards back into Winter Woods. “I’ll be right back!”

Taako nods, that same dopey smile crawling across his face as he gives a wave. Lup quickly ruins the cute moment, shooting onto the bridge in a gust of wind and wrapping her arms around Taako’s shoulders from behind with a long and loud wolf whistle.

 

“Wow-” She says,

“Shut up.”

“Awh!”

“Shut up!” Taako bites, pulling down his hat brim for the second time today.

“I didn’t really see him but if he can put that look on your face I know I’ll love him.” Lup rubs her knuckles against Taako’s head through his hat, and Taako starts wrestling her.

“My love life is none of your business! You’re not my older sister, I’m the older one!” Taako says, turning around in Lup’s grasp and grabbing at her hair.

“Sure, whatever you wanna hear baby broth- ow!” Lup snaps, wriggling around in Taako’s grasp to pull at his hair. He elicits the same response, hurried laughs exchanged between faux-shrieks of pain.

“Cap’nports scolding you two!” Magnus calls, two long straps over his shoulders as he pulls the Tinkering. Taako looks up first, nodding in acknowledgment as Maureen, Lucas, and Davenport approach the bridge, but don’t actually climb on it.

Davenport’s hands are moving quickly as he signs, _Any luck?_

“He’s going to get help. He’ll be back and then ice.” Taako gives a final shove, and pushes himself away from Lup, who takes to flying instead of standing.

“And he’s the guy from the bridge before? The one with the nice hair?” Magnus asks, dropping the straps and climbing the bridge to stand next to Taako.

“Yeah, not the one with the accent.”

 

“Something wrong with that, darlings?” Brian calls, waving as he and Kravitz return.

“That was fast.” Magnus mumbles,

“I’m a tad bit excited, pardon my rush.” Kravitz smiles, pulling off his hat. He starts to pull off his coat as he approaches, and as he does both his and Taako’s wings start to glow again.

“Oh, yeah, there it is.” Magnus mumbles again.

“Here, let me,” Kravitz runs his words together, taking off his thick jacket and revealing the black turtleneck beneath it. With his black leggings and pants, Lup briefly gets Taako in a headlock as the winter talent fairies start to make the ice block.

“You’re dating the grim reaper!” She says, knocking off Taako’s hat.

“You’re being a bitch!” Taako stammers through a laugh, knocking his sister off of him, and fixing his shirt. He swipes his hat up in a grandiose gesture, smacking Lup in the face with it before settling it right. When he returns his attention to the work, he’s surprised to see Kravitz and Brian lifting a large ice block from the river beneath them, magic fluttering around it as they float it over to the warm season bank. Maureen and Lucas help settle it into the Tinkering, Maureen adjusting the imperfect shape as Lucas climbs up onto some seat.

 

Davenport is gesturing and guiding some part of it, and when Taako looks back at the Winter Woods, he’s surprised to be mere inches away from Kravitz. He’s smiling down at him, eyes twinkling and lips in that same smug smirk.

“Hey,” He breathes, eyes shining.

“Hey,” Taako replies, smiling. “You ready to come get some more Taako action? Istus knows you were fuckin’ made to worship the ground I walk on.”

“I do, but could you do me a favor?” Kravitz’ voice is smaller than it was, and he clears his throat before continuing. “Could you uh, let me hold onto you while I cross?”

Taako giggles, a high pitched and unexpected thing. “Yeah, here.” He reaches into Winter Woods, grabbing Kravitz’ forearm. Kravitz returns the gesture, dark skin looking very nice against Taako’s golden. “I did it, now it’s your turn.” Taako pulls him across, Kravitz taking a hesitant step before pushing headfirst into Autumn. His footsteps are unsure, but Taako holds onto him and guides him down. “Don’t know how the temperature difference will affect your wings, best to be careful.”

 

Thankfully, the introductions wait until Lucas starts pedaling, and snowfall starts to spit from a spout on the Tinkering. Kravitz dutifully walks under it, and introduces himself.

“H-Hello. My name is Kravitz, I’m a- I’m an emissary of the Raven Queen and a frost fairy. I’m bonded with Taako.” He’s sweating, although nobody present is sure if it’s from the heat or nerves.

“Nice to meet you Krav,” Lup says first, shooting up to put an arm over his shoulders (even though she gets caught in the snowfall). “I’m-”

“Taako’s twin sister, Lup.” Kravitz finishes, extending a hand for Lup to shake. He seems calmer on that note, “It’s an honor.”

“Oh, so polite,” She grins, shaking his hand with vigor. “Well, we’re gonna have to fix that.”

“What?”

“Magnus!” The fairy cheers, jumping forward next to Kravitz’ other side. Kravitz jumps, and Taako rolls his eyes.

“Don’t fucking bully him.”

“Sorry, I’m legally required to bully him.” Lup replies, patting Kravitz’ head. “So anyway- goth- respect points there. Anyway, Lup,” She points to herself, “Magnus, and Captain Davenport. He’s nonverbal.”

Kravitz’ dreads almost seem to perk up, and Kravitz smiles. _Hello Captain. It’s a pleasure to meet you._ He signs, extending a hand for him to shake.

Davenport tilts his head, smiling in return. _It’s nice to meet you Kravitz._ He shakes his hand, _You know sign?_

 _Very effective for reconnaissance, when speech is ineffective._ Kravitz signs back.

“Yes, Kravitz is the best ever. Let’s change the subject back to what’s important, me.” Taako interrupts, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

“Oh pardon me, I thought I was the important one here. I guess I’d best head back.” He says, Taako stomping his foot down and throwing out his arms.

“Hey!”

“Hm?”

“Oh my god I love him,” Lup says, shaking Kravitz’ shoulders before finally getting out of his snowfall and settling beside Davenport. Kravitz smiles, wiping his brow and nodding just a little in return.

 

“What do you wanna do while you’re here? We can show you the stuff you can’t get in winter!” Magnus cheers, clapping his hands. “I mean as long as the ice block holds and Lucas keeps pedalling to shred the ice.”

“He won’t stop, he knows I’ll kill him if he does.” Taako says, a distinct lack of a joking tone.

“Are you an animal talent fairy Magnus?” Kravitz asks, rubbing his hands.

“Yeah! I’m especially good with soft animals.”

“Could you uh, could you show me some birds?” Kravitz smiles, shoulders and hair rising with his nerves.

“Bird boy! Bird boy!” Taako cheers, rushing to his side and taking Kravitz’ hand. “Come on, Kravvy likes birds. Let’s get him some birds!”

* * *

 

 

Kravitz is very, very much a bird boy. He’s enamoured with red cardinals and bluejays, he runs his hands along their feathers and mumbles to himself in awe. Magnus whistles more to approach, guides them and keeps them calm for Kravitz to applaud their tricks and talents. Kravitz and Magnus hit it off more than anyone seemed to expect, Kravitz is much more of an actor and gentle bully than Taako expected, they’re buddy buddies by the time Taako slides an arm over Kravitz’ shoulders signifying time to move on.

“Oh Taako, I was about to plan a card game with Magnus-” Kravitz grins and his eyes glint, making Taako snort in laughter.

“Come on, Lup and Dav want to show you a bit more of the hollow.” Taako’s arm slides back off, and his hand takes Kravitz’ instead.

“Oh! Like the diner?”

“Jeezy creezy, ruin every surprise, why don’t you.” Taako sticks his tongue out, at Magnus, who returns the gesture.

“Show me.” Kravitz says, wiping sweat from his forehead and smiling down at Taako.

“Gladly.”

 

Lup is loud and bright, she doesn’t really use her middle gears but she and Kravitz hit it off incredibly well. They’ve both got the extra™ energy that was predominantly held by the twins, and although Kravitz is a little damp, Lup is much more physical and opening than she usually is. Not faux-open, where she’ll appear to be more of a ‘normal’ pixie, but genuinely and honestly open. She checks Kravitz’ hip in the snowfall and says it’s no problem because her ass is already smoking, and never ceases to stand behind Davenport, mimicking his signing with poor lip syncing. (She never gets caught because Kravitz is an impeccable actor, he watches Lup and still signs back to the captain never tipping him off.)

Davenport although giving Kravitz the shovel talk while Lup and Magnus roughhouse in the background, finds Kravitz respectable, and a joy to tease.

Taako is never far off, keeping a hand on Kravitz, or keeping him in his line of sight. He hates to admit it, but Kravitz fits in well, he’s a bit awkward but he’s so unbelievably nice, and real. Taako watches him laugh with Lup like they’ve been friends for years, hears Kravitz Lup and Dav gang up to con Magnus with illusions and acting. Taako smiles with his heart, and laughs with his soul.

* * *

 

 

They’re settled in the diner, Lucas complaining of leg ache and demanding food and drink. Davenport created a deck of cards with his magic, playing with the other three as Taako cooks in the kitchen, sauteeing up a nice meal for his family. He hums to himself, mumbling his recipe to the nonsense rhythm.

“Hey! Chucklefucks!” He calls, dicing an herb.

“Oi?” Kravitz looks over his shoulder, a bad cockney accent worming through his handsome (kissable) lips.

“Alright, never mind. Not that desperate.” Taako says, turning back to his work.

“Awh!” Magnus yells, holding his cards close to his face. “What a party pooper.”

“He jus’ don’t quite got the roight spirit.” Kravitz says, rocking side to side as he speaks.

“I’ll just-” Taako plates the food, warm and decorated just right as he starts floating them to the table, “Do it my damn self.”

 _Here Taako, I’ll help_ \- Davenport starts, setting his cards down.

“No- sit back down and enjoy some bomb ass cooking.” Taako interrupts with a hand wave. Davenport smiles, and nods to Magnus. _He just likes to complain._

“Yeah.” Lup echoes, flicking the top of her cards.

“Yeah.” Magnus follows, holding his cards away and squinting.

“Yeah,” Kravitz says after a few hardy laughs, “But it’s endearing.”

“Fuck Taako, you’ve conned this guy good.” Lup says, elbowing Kravitz and earning more quiet laughs.

“It is not a con!” Both Taako and Kravitz say, Taako carrying his dish and setting it down in front of Kravitz. Kravitz reaches up and takes the plate by holding Taako’s hand, and Magnus gags. Taako blinks, letting Kravitz set the plate down with him.

“Hey, you okay? Warm there.” Taako says, “You have been sweating a lot.”

“The snow helps,” Kravitz pushes up his sleeves “It’s still quite hot.”

Davenport sets down his fork, _Excitement can get your blood pumping fast._

“And this is very exciting.” Magnus mumbles through a mouth full of food.

Kravitz laughs again, and Taako settles himself nicely next to him. “Just some lightheadedness, I should feel better after eating.” Kravitz picks up a fork and sniffs the dish with no small amount of awe.

 

 _Taako said you were a frost talent fairy?_ Davenport asks, making Kravitz nod.

“Yes! I uh, I’m not sure I can quite show off here but-” Kravitz pats his lap, chest, and settles to gently pick up a piece of parsley from his dish. “Observe.” He closes his eyes, and takes a few deep breath as he channels the cold from the snow falling onto his shoulders and locs into his hands. The cold crawls through his skin, up his fingertips and onto the parsley.

“Oh!” Magnus says.

When Kravitz opens his eyes the transparent bubble has formed, and he lets his hand fall back to the table. He stares down the garnish, watching carefully as condensation appears, then frost, then full intricate snowflakes and crystals. Although completely unnecessary, He blows on the bubble, popping it and pushing the parsley through the air to Davenport. Davenport in return blinks, extending his hands to cup the parsley.

“I do that, but on a larger scale normally. Freezing dew in early mornings, falling rain that shouldn’t be, and the tops of standing water. As a result I’m rather good at skating.”

“That’s awesome!” Magnus cheers, pushing up from the table to look at the garnish in Davenport’s hands. His wings flap loud and fast behind him, more like a hummingbird than anything else, and Taako huffs a laugh.

“You think I’d bond with some chump? Taako’s not into chump change.”

“Seen it happen.” Lup snarks, Taako kicking her under the table.

Kravitz wipes his forehead yet again, and smiles. In reply Davenport whisks the herb back to Kravitz, who takes it.

_How long until it melts?_

“Longer than- than you’d expect.” Kravitz sets a hand down on Taako’s on the bench, and Taako smiles as he digs into his plate. “It’s still alive too.”

“Wait, it’s frozen.” Lup points with her fork, as Kravitz takes the parsley in a shaky hand and tucks it behind Taako’s ear. Taako giggles, elbowing Kravitz gently. The snowfall around him is less cold, so Taako lets it slide from any complaining.

 

“My frost it…” Kravitz wipes his forehead, and takes a forkful of food into his mouth. “It doesn’t kill. That’d be more of a… Of an ice talent.”

“Taako.” Lucas calls.

“I’ll get you food in a bit.” Taako waves him off, “Sorry Krav, you can continue.”

Kravitz nods, “I specialize in the… the…” His words trail off, he drops his fork to the table.

“Taako!” Lucas says again.

“What do you want you dick?” Taako snaps, looking over Kravitz. Lucas gestures to the barely present ice block, and the slowly stuttering snowfall. “Fuck-”

Kravitz’ warm hand is still on Taako’s and it grips him. Kravitz is starting to lean. “Fuck- we need to-” Taako takes Kravitz’ arm, pulling him up from the bench.

“Oh no- oh shit-” Magnus echoes the sentiment, pushing up from the table and flying straight over to take Kravitz in his arms. Davenport and Lup follow, rushing to him.

“Cold- cold!” Taako yells, shoving Magnus hard.

“Winter!” Lup seconds kicking Magnus to get him running. To his credit Magnus starts flying faster than anyone else present could manage carrying a body.

“Talk to us, come on Kravitz,” Taako says, head close to Kravitz’ as they all fly from Autumn.

“I can’t feel my wings.” Kravitz mumbles, dark skin sheen with sweat. He’s ashen, and Taako stops breathing himself.

 

When they reach the Autumn Winter split, there’s more than just fresh snow, there's the foreboding figure of the Winter Minister standing on the riverbank. Magnus rushes to the split, laying Kravitz as careful as he can on the cold side of the log. The Raven Queen walks up to him, laying a cold hand on is cheek.

“Kravitz, speak my son.”

“Wings.” He mumbles, taking deep breaths of the biting air and pushing up on one elbow.

“Lift them, even if you cannot stand.” She takes one in a delicate grip, lifting it away from Kravitz’ body. “Let the cold surround them.” He’s breathing hard, and Taako isn’t breathing at all. They don’t stop glowing, but their hot and wilted appearance fix. The wing in the Queen’s grip firms, ice from the cold spills and spreads across the surface in snowflake shapes, in hexagons and diamonds and beautifully intricate patterns. Kravitz seems to be getting better, he stops sweating and shaking. When both his wings are encased in the ice, he pushes himself shakily to his feet.

“I’m… I’m so sorry…” Taako’s voice is unbearably tiny and broken, his heart is deafening in his ears, and it is breaking.

“Kravitz. To my throne. We need to talk.” The Raven Queen says, turning him from the split. He nods weakly, attempting to look over his shoulder before she presses a hand to his cheek again, turning him back to the Winter Woods.

Kravitz walks slowly and shakily until two figures Taako recognizes as Brian and Lucretia fly in, taking him in their arms and helping him away. Taako watches until they’re completely out of sight before looking to the minister. She doesn’t stand as the regal woman Kravitz described her as, she stands tall and narrow, a thick black cloak of feathers resting on her shoulders and trailing to the snow beneath her feet. In place of a head is a Raven’s skull, magic festering and swirling in the eye sockets and spilling down her neck.

“Would you care to explain yourself?” She says, her voice loud and somehow managing to shake Taako’s very bones.

“He was- he was blessed just as I was. We’re made for each other.”

“And it is by your hand he was felled today.” She says back, making Taako sink into himself. “There are laws. There are safeties set up, to protect each and every fairy. There are reasons we forbid crossing seasons. Because pixies have died. You are lucky Kravitz is not worse off.” The Raven Queen looks up, her aura still threatening but more controlled. “Captain Davenport.”

_Yes Raven?_

“Did you help this fairy illegally transport my liege into your territory?”

_I did._

“I’ll be taking this to the Queen.”

_I would expect nothing else._

“Taako.” The Raven Queen says, again rattling the very air around her. “You are forbidden from seeing Kravitz. If I learn you are to set foot in the Winter Wood ever again, you will not be allowed to make such an indiscretion again.” Taako doesn’t look up but he can see the trim of her cloak fray and float, and he’s not sure if it’s intimidation or just immense power. He doesn’t want to find out.

She turns heel, and takes no more than a few steps before a bird descends from the air landing directly beside her. She boards it, and shoots off in a smear of black in the white sky.

 

Lup steps up onto the log, threading an arm carefully over Taako’s shoulder. “Hey,” her voice is quite, barely above a whisper. “Hey,”

Taako starts to shake, his shoulders fall and he digs his fingertips into Lup’s arms. “Heyheyhey Taako.” He doesn’t talk, he moves into her grasp and Lup presses her face into Taako’s hair. “I’m sorry.” She whispers.

“I’m gonna take him home.” She says, “Cap can you hold off on the scolding for now?” Taako doesn’t hear a response and he doesn’t feel Lup reply, but he’s gently ushered off the log, and back down the familiar path. The next thing he knows he’s being pried off of Lup and nestled in one of the tall back arm chairs in her cottage.

A warm drink is pushed into his hands and he takes it.

* * *

 

 

The day passes in a blur of tears and screaming, harsh bounces between nothing at all, and everything at once.

“Why couldn’t I fight?” Taako murmurs into his drink, more liquor than anything else, “He’s so important to me. Why didn’t I fight for him?”

“She would kill you Taako.” Lup mumbles, stretched out on the couch and carding her fingers through his hair.

“How do I know she didn’t do something like that to Kravitz?” His hands shake as he drinks again, and Lup hums something deep in her chest.

“Everything’ll be alright Koko.” She says. She looks like she’s about to say more as there’s a knock on the door, and Lup sighs. “Go away.” She yells towards the door, “Now’s not a good time.”

“I am afraid it’s the only time I have.” A voice calls back through the door, and Lup flicks her wrist to pull the door open with magic.

“Were down here, what do you want?” Lup snaps, a little more malice than she wants. Taako hardly notices until the light level rises in the room, from dim and comforting to nearly blinding and headache aggravating.

“Oh, pardon that,” she says, the light dimming down. “Hello my children.” Queen Istus speaks, pulling on the corner of one of Lup’s chairs. She’s tall, much taller than any normal fairy but she fills the large back almost perfectly. Retrieving a basket of yarn from her elbow she settles herself on the chair and starts knitting. Lup looks up at her, her arm moving from resting on Taako to holding him. She doesn’t seem fierce, or formidable in the way the Raven Queen did, she carries a soft and warm breeze.

“What do you want?” Taako grumbles, sitting up and pushing Lup’s arm off of him. He holds her hand instead.

“I was informed that you broke more than a few laws.” She says, her hands moving slowly as she knits and purls more shifting yarn into her tapestry.

“I did.” Taako replies. “So what?”

Istus hums, a gentle tune that the twins know from the moment they were born.

 

“I wanted to tell you a story. You may find it interesting. A long time ago, there was a fairy. And she never quite settled rightly in her season. Her talent, her interest, her heart, was elsewhere.” Istus’ focus moves from the twins, down to the yarnwork in her lap. “When she met her beloved, she knew that this fairy held her heart. They were in another season. But that didn’t stop their love. The two of them would meet time and time again at the edges, holding hands and stealing kisses under moonlight. They were afraid. Afraid of the world separating them. Afraid of not seeing one another.

“Until one day her winter heart decided to brave the warmth of spring. It was the happiest the two had ever been. Then the snow melted from their hair. A fever caught them. Their wings warped. They ended up tearing, her winter heart in such terrible pain for just that one day of bliss. The warm weather fairy was heartbroken. She mourned her poor heart, and day after day she went to search for them. But she never found them. And in a fit she crossed into Winter. Her heartbeat slowed. Her wings froze. Her skin paled. And when she found her lover, they were delirious themselves. Her heart was melting away, and their heart was freezing over. They died in each others arms.” Istus looks up from her now stilled hands, smiling gently.

“Sure sounds great.” Taako spits, “Sounds fucking fake, like you made it up to get me to regret what I did.” He sets his cup down and leans forward on his cushion. “And I already regret it. So congratu-fucking-lations.”

Istus laughs, that same unbothered omnipotent one that sounds both absolutely fake and touchingly real. “I can tell that Taako. I just thought you might find it interesting.”

“Hey, hey Istus? How about this: Once upon a time you thought it’d be great to give us some jackshit blessing--that you didn’t _tell us_ about--and then give **my heart** -” He spits the term, “and me, that same tragic bullshit instead of letting us be happy. Instead of either- either telling us about this shit, or fucking- I don’t know- not splitting us up so if we want to be in love like any other fucking couple, _one of us almost bites it_!” Taako screams, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his fists besides his head. His chest heaves, and when his arms fall to his side, Lup is quick to take his hand again.

Queen Istus doesn’t respond, she looks him over with a gentle gaze and adjusts her tapestry on her lap. “Do you feel better? Is it out of your system?” Taako’s winding up to go into another screaming fit as Lup interjects-

“Listen, he’s got a point. Explain now, why you couldn’t explain any of this before!”

 

She sighs in reply, twirling a thread around her finger before knitting it. “It’s not quite so simple my children. Certain things must happen the way they must. As your Queen I am in charge of every one of my children. I see everything that has ever happened, everything that is, and everything that will. But sometimes the strings of fate do not abide. Each and every one of you has a path to walk, and choices to make. If I were to cut certain threads, such as remove Kravitz from Taako, yes there would be no pain now, but there would be no pleasure. Taako would search for a part of him he never knew he needed.

“My blessing is not a threat, it is not pointless. I’ve blessed many before you, and I will bless many after you. But this blessing is a bond that will forever alter your life. Whether it be true love, true friendship, or a mortal enemy. A person that will bring a new view, a new value, or a new fire.”

“Then we should glow,” Taako says tightening his hand around Lup’s. “Lup’s the most important thing in my life.”

“And Taako is mine.” Lup echoes. Istus laughs again, her hands moving quicker and quicker.

“There’s no need. Lup is already a part of you, as you are of her.” Istus practically sings, her hands again moving faster and faster. “The blessing is not torture. It’s knowledge.” Her hands stop, smiling down at the black yarn that twirls around her finger. “Do be careful from now on. The Raven Queen took the liberty of destroying your Tinkering. Please do not make another.”

“Could we not even use the parts for something else?” Taako mumbles.

“She knocked it into the river. Soaked parts? Best to leave it as a relic of the past.” Istus stands, “Anything else I can do for you two?”

“Could you- could you tell me who my bond is with?” Lup asks meekly, still clinging to Taako’s hand.

“I’m afraid not Lup. But do not worry my daughter.” Queen Istus says, stepping closer to the couch and taking Lup’s chin in her hand. “There is someone out there for you.”

Lup doesn’t give a reply, she pulls her chin back and looks away.

 

“If you have any more questions feel free to drop by.” She says quietly, adjusting her  basket and turning back to the door. Queen Istus opens the door, and departs. The light again shines brightly from the other side of the door, blasting through windows until she leaves.

“How you feeling?” Taako asks, his gaze unfocused and voice alien.

“Hey ‘Ko, you’re the one who’s in this situation.” Lup mumbles back,  “I’ll be fine. Let’s take care of you for now.”

“Yeah. Let’s try a change of subject.” He murmurs, lifting his cup from where he placed it and taking a drink. “I heard some of the Scouts found a human house not too far from the hollow.” He’s looking down at his drink, finger tracing the rim.

“Oh? For real?”

“Yeah, Sloane told me. Her girlfriend’s a scout.”

“They go into it? Get close?”

“Got close, they were gonna bring it to the Queen. I told Sloane to tell me about it if they got clearance.”

“That’d be pretty cool... I heard there was a blessed pixie that was born in the wrong season.” Lup offers in return, drinking from her cup and laying back on the couch.

“Oh shit, I met her. Name’s Lucretia.” Taako looks up, “She’s like, a librarian or something.”

“Really?”

“Totally. She’s called the Keeper? I guess it’s short for bookkeeper? Dunno. Seemed nice enough.”

“Glad she’s not an asshole considering she might end up as one of us really.” Lup says, sitting up from her slouch and cracking her back.

“Well- Krav wasn’t born on the day. Your heart might be just about anyone.”

“Taako, you’re my heart. I’m fine. Do you wanna get up and cook some? Or me to make you something?”

“Can you make me something?”

“Not a problem. I’ll get you some water too.”

* * *

 

 

The next day after a very long and very restless sleep, there’s another knock on the door. Taako answers this time, still wearing the same clothes and his hair a terrible rats nest on his head. “What do you want.”

“W-ell good morning to you too.” Merle replies, crossing his arms.

“What do you want. _Merle_.” Taako says, scrubbing the sleep from his eye with a uncooperative hand.

“Hey there smart ass, I needed to borrow your thinkin’ head and help with some plant stuff before Winter sets in.” Merle clarifies, “Heard from Dav you needed a distraction.”

“Yeah, yeah fine. Whatever. I’m sick of stewing and spiraling. Gimme like. I don’t know, ten fuckin’ minutes.” Taako starts closing the door, and Merle sticks his foot in the doorway.

“Can I come in?”

“Fine. There are no plants and I want to keep it that way.” Taako spits, walking back down the hall. He hears Merle come in and take a seat on one of Lup’s chairs. “Where are we gonna be today? Will I need to layer up?” He yells down the hall.

“Mmm. Plants say it’s a cold one today. Layer up.” Merle calls back.

“Already? I thought we still had a bit of time until Winter official took control.”

“Yeah, hold on let me check.” Taako hears the front door open as close as he slides a new shirt on, and then open and close again as he pulls on tights. Taako hikes up a long skirt he thinks belonged to Lup at one point, and pulls his hair in a high bun to hide in his large hat.

“What’s it like?” Taako asks as he walks by Merle, grabbing a quick snack from Lup’s cabinet.

“Weird.” Merle mumbles. “It’s not what we’re gonna be focusin’ on, I’ll check it out later. We need to head out to the northern field and work on some plant dispersion.”

“Why do you need me then?”

“Planning kid, I’m not the best when it comes to shit like this so I may or may not have been the one who got everythin’ messed up.”

“Oh so this is an elaborate last grasp to avoid punishment.” Taako jerks his thumb towards the door, and Merle hops down from the chair.

“You bet it is.” He replies, walking out of the cottage.

 

Taako is by no means an expert, but he can make a plan and it’s a nice distraction. Merle bumbles around in the northern field, guiding and growing plants to recreate the smooth field lines and sectors. Taako dictates, and keeps note of what crop grows, and how many. The sun rises high in the sky, but it still doesn’t bring along the warmth it should.

“Alright, I fixed all your shit.” Taako says, dropping to his feet and walking beside Merle.

“I’ve got a few more things I need to do, can you take care of somethin’ for me?”

“No.”

“Great, I was supposed to meet up with somebody at the log bridge connecting Autumn and Winter. I was gonna pick up a few seeds and some books to test growing cross-seasonal flowers.”

“Alright, no. One hundred percent no. I’m not gonna-” Taako raises his shoulders, “Are you trying to be an asshole? That-”

Merle stands up from his kneeling in the earth and wipes his hands on his thighs. “I was supposed to meet someone named Lucretia, accordin’ to Istus. Said she might not be able to make it so she’d send someone else. A friend.” Taako bites his tongue, and nods.

“So can you go pick up some stuff for me?” Merle asks again, only now looking up at Taako. His eyes are kind, and Taako hates how comforting the whole situation is.

Taako nods, and takes a few deep breaths. “Not because I want to. It’s to make sure you don’t fuck up all the work I just put into clearing a plot for them. And fixing everything you fucked up.”

“Naturally.” Merle nods, waving his hand for Taako to get out.

 

He hesitates more than he should, he walks back from the northern field and chews on his fingertips. The air is bitter and just shy of distracting, so when Taako passes by the cafe and everything is calm he doesn’t notice the dying flowers that just the other day bloomed his favorite shade of purple. He doesn’t notice the crunch of leaves under his feet turn sharper and he doesn’t notice his breath start to fog until he comes back into his body. Icicles hang from branches, snow starting to fall in harsh biting winds. He stops, looking around frantically to see he’s less than halfway to the split. Something is very very wrong. Taako starts running down the path, arms pumping and skin tingling.

“Hey!” He yells, “Somebody!”

“Taako?” A voice responds,

“Yeah! I’m-” He takes off into the air, beating his wings fast and flying fast. When he reaches what once was the autumn and winter split, he’s shocked to find Kravitz standing in his all white regalia. The log bridge is iced over, the calm water of the river screaming with ice chunks clattering together, the air is hard to breathe and Taako knows something is horribly wrong.

“Taako- I came to- to see you again but-”

“Something’s much worse,” Taako huffs, landing in front of Kravitz and taking one of his gloved hands in his own. “Go- go talk to the minister, I need to- we need to stop this- I don’t know, but I do know this is wrong- fuck- I-” Taako’s shoulders start shaking, and his breaths are short and hard.

“Taako, go back to the warmth- you’ll freeze.”

“Yeah- yeah.” Taako mumbles, “We’ll fix this.”

“We will. Here,” Kravitz replies, reaching over himself and undoing his white cape. “Stay warm. We will fix this. I promise.” He reaches over Taako, threading the cape on his shoulder and pulling them sides together. The cloak is warm and as both pixies push away from each other there’s no hesitation in splitting up.

Davenport is standing in the cafe, stomping about and investigating the dying plants and sharp breeze. Taako nearly bowls him over (although Taako does trip and roll along the forest floor) and when he realizes he can barely get his thoughts out of his mouth.

_What’s going on?_

“I don’t know- Krav’s going to see with RQ-”

_Of course you saw him- fine- that’s not the point. We have to stop this before winter consumes the rest of the seasons._

“How do we do that?”

 _I_ , his hands hesitate, his mouth turned into a sharp frown and eyebrows raised, _I don’t know._

“Who would? The Queen? Istus- we need to tell Istus-” Taako scrambles to his feet, “Come on- this is life or death.”

* * *

 

 

Kravitz storms into the Raven Queen’s chamber, no formality, and no grace. “My Queen!” He bellows, already running to the rear facing throne.

“Kravitz-”

“My Queen, Winter is overtaking Autumn. It’s taking over the other seasons as a whole- You must see.”

“Show me,” The Raven Queen stands, pulling her dark feather cloak close and following her liege out of the room. Kravitz explains hastily as he flies and the Queen rides her summon, the two reach what once was the Autumn split and the Raven Queen rushes her bird down the stream. Snow whips angrily and the air turns hostile even to her. Kravitz watches from the bank as she disappears in the frozen fog. When she returns the air burns less although the cold still settles in his bones.

“What did you do? Will it stop?” Kravitz takes to the air and approaches her, only for the Raven Queen to seemingly vibrate from on her saddle.

“I believe I’ve destroyed the source, I cannot tell if this will stop the freezing in time.”

“What do we do! This is-”

“A catastrophe- I’m well aware. I’ll need to speak with Istus, stay in Winter.” She interrupts, pulling just so on the guiding lines of her bird to start flying into Autumn.

“I-!”

“Will stay put!” The Raven Queen bellows, shaking Kravitz’ bones. She takes of fast in a smear of black and Kravitz bites his lips. He stays put for all of one minute before he too takes off but back into Winter Wood, to find his family and request help.

* * *

 

 

Taako is more than surprised to see the Raven Queen charging through the wild crowds. Fairies everywhere are rushing to cover plants, relocate animals, and Taako follows just behind Davenport as they head to the Pixie Dust tree and the Queen. Both Ministers eventually get to the same pace, Captain Davenport and the Raven Queen both storming forward up and into the tree’s base. Up by the pixie dust pool are fairies of all different talents and statuses, Avi is racing back and forth doing everything he can.

Taako follows Davenport and the Raven Queen further into the tree, going deep past the public areas. They start to enter a conference chamber and Taako promptly gets a door shut in his face separating him from the ministers. He’s not surprised but he is pissed off. He presses an ear to the private door and listens.

“-we’ve never seen something like this!” He hears a very crunchy voice say, “Plants are dying, animals are-”

“The plans are being wrecked! Even if this is fixed how do we know winter won’t become this in the rest of the world? How do we know we can recover from this?” Another interrupts.

“The tree is our top priority- the seasons can recover as long as the tree and the pixies survive-”

“We don’t- that’s why we’re here-”

There’s a beat of silence and Taako can guess Davenport is signing, and then Istus speaks.

“Please, we must remain calm.”

There’s some brief shuffling, and Taako grinds his teeth.

“I found the source, it was the artificial snowfall tinkering.” The Raven Queen says, and Taako’s stomach drops out.

 

The flight back to the cafe is paralysingly long and painfully short. He heaves deep breaths and looks down the forest path that once lit up with orange leaves and carried warm memories of all those weeks ago.

The plants are dying, snow is falling deep and deeper in the nook. He paces, rubbing his arms and stomping his feet. This was- it was his fault- he would fix. He is going to fix it. He storms into the kitchen and upends piles of dishes and cloths, tearing apart his space to find a small twig of parsley set on the countertop. He lifts the frozen garnish up, energy seeping from his hands. He twirls it back and forth, as the warmth from his fingers melts away the cold blue and reveals its lively green. He pauses, blowing hot air onto the plant and thinking back to the warm biscuit he ate what seems like forever ago. The parsley was still fresh. The biscuit was still warm.

“If I- If we freeze the tree- everything will be fine-” He vaults over a counter, pulling Kravitz’ cloak and taking off into the air towards Winter Wood. The snowfall clings to his hair and burns his skin, but when Taako reaches the split he’s surprised to feel a warm spot. The cold is running in a wave, he pauses in the warmth before taking off directly into Winter. The winter air bites him again and again, but he keeps flying. He doesn’t stop flying as he reaches familiar marks from his excursion, or when he passes them. He goes deeper into the season than even Kravitz had taken him, searching for any frost talent fairy. He winces as the cold starts to seep through Kravitz’ cloak, he almost screams as the ice starts to freeze his wings and sends him tumbling along the ground.

“Somebody!” He yells into the woods, “Any passing asshole! _Hey_!” He bellows with burning lungs, his limbs shaking and muscles jerking. He pounds a fist in a snow pile and tries to push himself up.

“Taako?” A voice calls out, “Kravitz! It’s Taako!” In a few moments Taako is being helped up by Lucretia, she has a hand on his cheek and pulls the cloak tight around him to tie. Kravitz and Brian come fluttering in behind her and Kravitz is quick to speak.

“Taako, what are you doing here? You’ll freeze-”

“If you- If you g-guys frost the pixie d-ust tree- we’ll sur-survive.” He stammers, walking forward to lean against Kravitz’ chest. Kravitz pulls him close in response.

“The tree, of course, if the freeze kills the tree, we’ll be in grave danger. If we frost it-” Brian starts,

“And the flash freeze is a wave to wait out then-” Lucretia continues,

“Quick, go gather every winter fairy you can find, I’ll get started.” Kravitz finishes, pressing a kiss to Taako’s temple. He scoops him up, his arms holding Taako strong and close as Kravitz shoots back out of Winter. The reach the split, snow and ice already melting from trees.

“Straight ahead to the center.” Taako mumbles, still twitching and jerking in fits.

 

The flash freeze moves in a ring of unprecedented strength, overtaking small clusters of homes and plants. As they near the tree pixies are crazily running around, some are attempting to hide in the tree, others are trying to protect it, all of the season ministers and the Queens are standing at the edge of the pixie dust pool as Kravitz approaches. “My Queen!” He yells, landing and dropping to one knee with Taako still tucked in his arms.

In less than a minute Lup appears from the crowd, sprinting forward and taking Taako into her arms. “Warm him up-” He mumbles to Lup- “If we frost the tree it can survive the freeze.” He says, giving Taako shoulder one final rub before he again takes to the air. “We’ll need your help.”

Taako watches as Kravitz and the Raven Queen take off for the outside edge of the tree, and when he looks up to Lup she presses a warm kiss to his forehead.

“What were you thinking?! You’re fucking freezing-”

“I solved all’a our- problems-” he spits, sighing as she makes a small fireball in her hand and holds it close to him.

“Taako! You alright?” Magnus calls, also now appearing from the craze and kneeling beside the twins.

“He’s freezing, but from what I can see he’ll be okay.” Lup says, rubbing his cheek with her palm. “Are you busy? You could just hug him back to warmth.”

“Sorry, kinda am.” Magnus drops an axe to the floor beside himself, “I had to make paths for animals, working on making coves in here for the warm weather fairies, just had to make sure Taako was alive.” He puts one of his hands up and on Taako’s face, rubbing calloused fingertips across his cheek.

“Alright you lug, get back to work.”

“Not much time left.” Taako murmurs, watching Magnus grab his tool and disappear. “This has to work.” He says.

* * *

 

 

Kravitz could cry as swarms of winter pixies appear on the horizon, he uses his blessing and all of its bells and whistles to spray his frost magic along every inch of bark he can manage. It runs fast and dangerous from his fingertips, a beam that catches the wider spaces while other fairies follow to fine tune. He sends a beam a bit too close to the lip of the entrance where fairies are going into hiding, and when he hears the scream he barely has time to realize what he’s done.

He’s frozen a fairy's arm to the tree, and when he sees it the magic is already climbing further up.

“I’m sorry!” Kravitz yells, although he doesn’t have time to stop, one life at the cost of the many and all that. When Magnus comes running to his aide Kravitz lets out a breath and continues his work, flying around the circumference of the tree and moving upwards. When he circles back around he's surprised to find that fairy completely gone. He frosts with vigor, until his magic wears and his arms shake. Kravitz takes instead to the center of the tree, shuffling pixies into the deeper and safer parts of the pixie dust tree. Some are rushing inside in fear, others are attempting to rush out which Kravitz quickly shuts down.

He spies Taako and the summer minister with more of Taako's friends. They're crowded around some other fairy laying on the floor. Kravitz trusts them to do their work, he manages the fairies in hiding and when his reserves regain just enough he jumps back into work.

When the Raven Queen calls for all the pixies to rush to cover, the temperature is cold even to him. The air is sharp and his hands shake. Queen Istus is the final guiding arms, and Kravitz wings start to glow in the darkness. He fumbles carefully through the crowd, reaching another figure with glowing wings.

“Taako?”

“No, who are you?” A female pixie turns around with thick curly hair and a red bandana.

“I’m uh- looking for someone else.”

“Wait-” She grabs Kravitz’ sleeve, “Why are we glowing?”

“Look for someone else glowing, they'll explain.” He pats her arm and takes off. ”Taako!”

“Hey! Krav!” Taako replies, sending a small pixie dust whiff into the air. Kravitz pushes past fairies quickly, towards another pair of glowing wings. “Taako?”

“I'm uh- Magnus- but you're close, he's-” Kravitz’ arm is grabbed gently by Magnus and Kravitz is guided into Taako's arms.

“Someone else is glowing,” Kravitz says, before Magnus is gone.

 

“Well you got him a date, huh?” Taako smiles in the light of Kravitz’ glowing wings, and he nods. His hands move carefully to pull his cloak tighter around Taako and retie the bow in his front. “How romantic.” He mumbles, before something (someone?) pushes Taako closer against Kravitz’ chest.

“I think so.” He mumbles, “I’m glad you're okay.”

“Well fuck, me too, can- can we just skip the awkward flirting and kiss?”

“Oh absolutely.” He replies, leaning down to press his lips onto Taako's.

 

Taako giggles to himself as he pulls away- “Cold.” He mumbles, already putting his hands on Kravitz’ arms.

“Were you expecting something else?” Kravitz mumbles. “Why don't you warm up my face-” he smiles, before Taako leans up to kiss him again.

Lup wolf whistles behind him and Taako tries to kick her without pulling away. Kravitz pulls away to laugh, and presses his forehead to his.

“Wow.” Kravitz says.

“Wow.” Taako replies. “Oh Merle's probably gonna kill you.”

“What?”

“You froze his arm to the tree and Magnus panicked. He cut it off.”

“Uh oh.” Kravitz says, a surprising lack of emotion or shock.

Taako snorts, leaning forward and into Kravitz’ shoulder. “God you're perfect.”

“Oh.” And suddenly the calm and cool face is shattered, he's that blushing nerd.

“Here's hoping we can survive this."

* * *

 

 

Queen Istus is the first to leave the inner section of the tree, her large glowing wings and dress moving from the deep sector out to the pixie dust tree. Taako watches, moving his hand to grip Kravitz’. The Raven Queen follows after, and nobody moves to escape after them. Everyone watches as Queen Istus shivers, and the Raven Queen undoes her raven feather cape. She drags it off her shoulders and carefully slides it over Istus’ to tie it snugly. Most of the fairies giggle or sigh in awe, but Taako just looks at the Raven Queen's wings, wilted and warped to be completely unusable. How Kravitz’ looked before they were fixed. A lover with melted wings. His hand tightens around Kravitz’ and he hides further in his boyfriend's cape.

The two queens stand side by side overlooking the west end of Pixie Hollow. After a few heartbreaking moments, Istus turns to the crowd.

“Come along my children, the freeze has passed.”

Everyone scrambles to get out of the hiding space, Taako holds to both Lup and Kravitz as they enter the large space. Avi is quick to return right back to work, fetching his bowl to start helping others.

 

“You did it,” Kravitz breathes, looking too over the west end. “Taako, you were right!” He says, this time louder. His hair perks up, his shoulders rise, the pixies around them all gasp and hum in pleasure.

“It was right!”

“We survived!” Fairies start to cheer, Lup dragging her twin into a long and strong hug. The tree explodes in joy, in awe, in unbridled happiness. Pixies take to the air, screaming and cheering, Lup and Sloane shoot off to sprinkle pixie dust around the crowd. Kravitz takes to the air too, holding onto Taako's hands and attempting to pull him up.

“Taako! Let's celebrate!” He tugs again, and Taako stays firmly planted on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah go celebrate.”

“Come on,” He smiles, tugging again only for Taako to take a shaky step.

“I- T-Taako can't.”

“Taako what do you mean?” He returns to the floor, cupping a hand against Taako's cheek.

“It's no big deal, I'd rather not- Not in front of everybody-” He fumbles for his hat, long forgotten in a place he can't recall.

“Taako, what's wrong?” He's so damn considerate and gentle, his hands are cold but comforting- “Please dove, you need to tell me.”

“I… My- well my wings… are- they froze.” Taako mumbles, rolling his shoulders under Kravitz’ cape.

“What?”

“Fuckin’ fine-” Taako huffs. He pulls out the bow and lets the thick white fabric pool at his feet. Lo and behold, Taako feels the very air shift around him, and he can't bring himself to look at Kravitz. He rubs his arms and attempts to brings his wings up, only to wince and nod back to them. They're still glowing, but the shine is muted and dull through layers of frost. Build up both from the inside, and the out. They're frozen solid, and any warming attempt would melt them away entirely.

 

“Oh gods,” Kravitz breathes. “Taako-”

“Taako!” Lup is quick to his side yet again, hands grabbing face and arms. A hush works its way over the crowd, and the queens approach.

“The needs of the many and all that jazz.” Taako mumbles, “I got everyone into this mess the least I could… I could do… was... ” His voice trails off and Istus is quick to put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I'm very sorry my child.” She says quietly, and Taako bends down to pull the cloak back onto his shoulders. Lup prevents him though, she stays attached and once Taako’s knees hit the floor she knocks him onto the ground.

“It’s- Leave me alone-”

Lup shushes him and Kravitz drops to his knees beside him, “Taako I’m so sorry,” He breathes.

“I understand if- y’know, you don’t wanna be with somebody that can’t fly…”

“Taako, I love you.” Kravitz extends a hand, brushing a stray curl away from Taako’s forehead. “I was crazy about you before I knew this weird glow meant we were going to change each others lives. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“You sap-” Taako mumbles, shoulders starting to shake and Lup rolling off of him to pull him into her lap instead. Magnus all but runs into the fray next, clotheslining Kravitz into the cuddle pile. Davenport approaches next, standing behind Lup and putting his arms over hers.

“I believe his punishment has been dealt. Ours has as well.” The Raven Queen speaks, linking hands with Istus and looking at her. “The laws are made for safety’s sake, but love will break them time and time again, making more danger.”

“From now on, there will be no seasonal separation to this past degree. We can work on creating safer and more long lasting magics to allow crossings.” Istus smiles at the Raven Queen, and glances briefly at Brian and Lucretia standing at the edge of the tree. “Lucretia, yes?”

Brian elbows her forward, and Lucretia nods hastily.

“A pleasure, you’re also one of my blessed children. I’d like to request you work with the ministers to frontrun the seasonal exchanges. Perhaps you could start with Captain Davenport when he’s finished.”

Lucretia stares, and Brian kicks her before she quickly nods again. The Raven Queen nods in return, a moment of respect and pride before she turns to the edge where every winter fairy hovers waiting for guidance.

“My children, return to Winter Wood. Help in any way you can on the path returning, but soon the warmth will return.” Some mumble, some nod, but they start taking off back towards Winter. Swarms of warm weather fairies cheer and throw pixie dust in gratitude and start to dissipate for their own fixings. With a heavy heart the Raven Queen approaches the pile of limbs and gentle shushing. “Kravitz.”

“Please,” He breathes, buried under Magnus’ legs and his head tucked into the crook of Taako’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” She replies, stepping even closer. “You were already injured from seasonal change. I don’t want to risk you losing your wings.”

The pile shifts and shuffles as Kravitz extracts himself, Taako nodding and turning to instead to cling on Lup. Kravitz gives a lingering hand hold before he turns to stand and his wings brush Taako’s. As they touch a blinding light sparks, and Taako grimaces like he’s been speared through the stomach.

 

“What? The hell? Was that?” Magnus speaks as Kravitz and Taako slowly turn to each other. Taako is hasty to climb to his feet and spin on a foot, Lup rises with him and holds his forearms. Kravitz takes half a step back and touches his wings to Taako’s again, and the light cascades across the wood grain.

When it dies down, Taako heavy breaths echo in the silence. Then the quiet fluttering of wings, and a chorus of gasps. Taako laughs, a high pitched and nervous thing before he jumps to the air.

“My wings!”

“Your wings!” Everyone cheers, before taking to the air and suffocating him in hugs. Lup breaks them away, spinning her twin in a vortex of golden air and echoes of their mirrored laughs.

“An act of true love,” Istus mumbles, walking again to Istus’ side and taking her hand.

 

“Taako, you’re alright!” Kravitz laughs, tears welling in his eyes.

“You’re not glowing,” Magnus says, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m- I’m alive, I can fly, nothing else matters.” He looks around quickly, avoiding gazes before landing his eyes on Kravitz. “You’re not glowing either.”

“An act like that, well you’ve locked yourselves in.” Istus smiles, shaking her free hand idly to summon her knitting basket. “A solidification of your bond.”

“Gods I love you-” Taako rushes from Lup’s grasp, cupping Kravitz’ face in his hands and kissing him. The fairies still present cheer, Lup shoots down to lift Avi by the side so he can pour pixie dust over the two of them in celebration. When they pull away Kravitz is smiling so wide his face looks like it may split in two, and he drops to the floor with swaying arms.

“Tomorrow?” He asks, as Taako lands in front of him.

“Can’t get enough of me?”

“Never.” He says, scrubbing at his eyes. Taako feels his cheeks warm, and glancing over Kravitz’ shoulder he’s surprised to see Davenport and Lucretia shaking hands, both of their wings glowing.

“Well we’ll be quick to be together longer, our friends are going to work great together.” Taako says, taking one of Kravitz’ hands in his own and rubbing it. “Now go on, don’t melt.” he presses a final gentle kiss to Kravitz’ lips, and pushes his shoulder.

Kravitz smiles, letting his hand drag out of Taako’s as he flies over to Lucretia and Davenport.

 

“It’ll be such an honor to work with you minister-”

 _Captain_ . He corrects, _I’m excited to have such a reasonable and dedicated student._ He signs, looking first at Kravitz then staring pointedly at the twins and Magnus. Kravitz snorts into the back of his hand, and rubs Lucretia’s shoulder.

“I’m happy for you, I’m glad your bond isn’t-”

“Oh yeah, duh.” Lucretia says, moving her head back against her neck, “I’m not interested in romance, this is way better.”

_You’re a gifted pixie, with the right guidance you’ll be incredible._

“That she will.” Istus echoes, hands moving imperceptibly fast to weave her tapestry. “Things have changed in ways I could never predict, but surely, more is to come.” Her gaze follows the winter talent fairies as they leave the tree and the season, and then it lingers on the ragtag group of friends cheering, jeering, and swearing. “And it will be amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This last part has a few scenes I'm proud of but /boy howdy was it rough to write/. I appreciate everyone's feedback and support, without you guys I don't think I would have finished this. And definitely not anytime soon, but I do have plans for some of the other Tinker Bell movies! I had a lot of small bits I wanted to put in this one, but I just couldn't get around to, and if this sits in my gdocs any longer I'm going to print it out and eat it!!
> 
> So please please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> No beta, we die like men

**Author's Note:**

> I did it mom, I wrote a The Adventure Zone/Tinker Bell fic and actually posted it on the internet for people to read. Aren't you proud of me. 
> 
> I'm tgapa on tumblr, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I'm not ashamed to say I honestly have a few more fics planned out for the other movies in the season


End file.
